Ravenkit's Destiny
by a moon's shadow
Summary: Ravenkit is a cat "destined" to be a killer. But what will happen when she doesnt WANT to follow her destiny? fist fanfic plz no flames rated: T cause its warrior cats
1. prolouge

**I wanted to re-do this. Hope you like it! Also if you have not read the Apprentice's Quest, this chapter contains a bit of spoilers and you won't really understand it as much**

Firestar sat sharing tongues with Sandstorm. The she cat was talking about Her, Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Mousewhisker and Cherryfall's journey back to Skyclan. "The fence was so tall! And it had spikes on the top, but the dogs were chasing us and-" she meowed, but was cut off as Bluestar padded up.

"Sorry to disturb you, but they have found the kits!" Bluestar meowed excitedly. Sandstorm smiled. "I knew they could do it!" "Can we see?" Firestar asked. Bluestar nodded. "Come this way." She meowed.

The three cats found their ways through the hunting grounds and to the little pool. Bluestar tipped a pebble into the pool and the glossy clear pool they were once starring at was now a scene

"_Great idea" Needlepaw meowed. "And I think we should give them names. How about Violetkit for this little one." She continued, stroking the little black-and-white kit's head with the tip of her head. "I'm picking up the scent of violets, their mother must have used some of the leaves for the nest" _

"_That's a good name," Alderpaw purred. "And I'm going to call this little one. . . Twigkit. She's as tiny as a twig!" _

_Needlepaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter "Twigkit it is!" _

The scene stopped and Firestar remembered the night Sandstorm and he had named their kits. He smiled warmly at the sight of his kin. Sandstorm was thinking the same thing as well as Bluestar. "I think they can figure it out, from here." Meowed Bluestar. The others nodded. "But they will still need guidance." Firestar finished.

**25 years later**

"Firestar! Get your tail over here!" shouted Sandstorm. Firestar chuckled then padded off to find his mate. "Yea?" Firestar asked when he found her. "Bluestar wants you to send this down to Sandpool." Explained Sandstorm.

Firestar dipped his head as the she-cat left his to do his business. He looked down at the Prophecy Pool and saw the words floating in the pool. _Though the Raven seems dark, it will always be the light, and while the Sun seems light, it will always be the dark_. Firestar plucked a fur from his pelt and dropped it into the pool. It stayed afloat for a short amount of time, before it 'burnt' away and the ashes sank into the bottom of the pool.

The words disappeared. But then something happened. As Firestar starred down at the pool, he didn't notice the light gray fur of Thistleclaw disappearing into the pool. The words flashed before his forest green eyes and soon they appeared long enough for his to read them.

_While the Raven seems light, it will always be dark, and when the Sun may seem dark, it will always be light, _before the words flashed and never appeared again.

Firestar's heart skipped a beat. "What have I done?!" He cried.


	2. Chapter 1

Sandpool woke up, standing in complete darkness. Then the scene changed. It was the camp, the dark trees that loomed over the camp, seemed larger and darker. Instead of the camp being filled with cats rushing places, it was filled with bodies.

Sandpool gasped. There was only two moving. A bright yellow she cat and a black she cat. The yellow she cat was crying and the black cat was laughing. '_While the Raven seems light, it will always be dark, and when the Sun may seem dark, it will always be light,' _meowed a hidden voice. Blood flew in her vision and then the dream faded.

Then the dream faded. "Sandpool wake up!"

Sandpool opened her green eyes. They stared into amber ones.

"What?!" Sandpool snapped. "Sweetberry is kitting!" her apprentice Mintpaw meowed franticly. Sandpool sprang up like lightning had hit her. She started barking orders. "Mintpaw get a sturdy stick!" she meowed as she grabbed borage leaves and thyme. Screeches filled the crisp night air. Cats began to wake.

Sandpool rushed straight to the nursery where she saw the beautiful she cat Sweetberry wide eyed and fear scent flying off her tortishell fur. "Don't worry sister I will, take care of you." Sandpool said to her sister.

While Sandpool was waiting for Mintpaw to come back Lunafrost was shooing her kits out of the den. "Mama what's wrong with Sweetberry?"Moonkit asked.

"She's kitting dear one." Lunafrost meowed and scooped Moonkit up and rushed out.

After a little while Mintpaw sprinted in with a stick held delicately in her mouth. Mintpaw nudged the stick over to Sweetberry and Sweetberry grabbed in her mouth.

A large screech came from the kitting queen and followed by her body rippling.

"Mintpaw get ready the first kit is coming!" Sandpool meowed, but before she could finish the first kit came out.

It was a pretty gold dappled she cat. "A she cat!" Sandpool meowed. She nudged the gold kit to Mintpaw.

"Warm her up by licking her fur backwards." Sandpool ordered.

Another loud screech came.

Sandpool rushed to her sister's side. The stick snapped in half.

Out came a pretty black she cat with a white tipped tail and dark grey ears. Sandpool licked the tiny kitten's black fur backwards and she started squealing.

Sandpool placed the kitten next to the gold kitten that was already suckling her mother's warm milk

The tom Sweetberry had fallen for came bursting into the nursery.

His Gold tabby fur was on end and his dark blue eyes were wild.

When he saw his mate and his new kits he calmed down and smiled. "Their perfect!" He purred "what should we name them?" Sweetberry asked weakly. "How about sunkit for this pretty gold she cat." He suggested.

Sweetberry nodded her head. "And Ravenkit for this one." Sweetberry meowed. "Whatever, we will only love Sunkit. She is the perfect one." Goldfur meowed glaring at the black kit. Sweetberry nodded

Sandpool frowned but walked over to them and gave Sweetberry the Borage leaves. "This is for your milk." She meowed. Sweetberry licked them up and made a bitter face then she fell asleep. "Goodnight my love. Goodnight my beautiful Sunkit" Goldfur whispered then walked out. Mintpaw and Sandpool following.

"Odd the way they treated Ravenkit, huh?" Mintpaw meowed. Sandpool nodded still frowning. The prophecy echoed in her ears '_While the Raven seems light, it will always be dark, and when the Sun may seem dark, it will always be light,' _

_I wonder what it means _she thought clueless.


	3. Rainy Days (Chapter 2)

Ravenkit woke up to the sound of pitter-pattering on the roof of the nursery. She felt her heart sinking. It had been raining from the day she was old enough to go outside!

She had been aching to explore the camp! Ravenkit heard her mother stir from a few nests away. She gave a sigh when she saw Sunkit, her sister smirking and sticking out her tongue, lying in the warm blanket of "her" mother.

A cold blast of air swept through the den. Ravenkit shivered at the lack of warmth while Sunkit seemed to have felt nothing. Ravenkit inhaled deeply and slumped down in her nest, and rested her head on her paws.

She stared out the entrance and watched the rain fall. Finally she decided to explore the camp, raining or not. It wasn't like anybody would care if she got sick.

She heaved herself up and padded towards the exit/entrance. She turned around, looked at her dumbfounded sister, and stuck her tongue out at her. Sunkit glared back, and before you could blink, Sunkit ran over and sliced Ravenkit's cheek open. Ravenkit flinched as the blood ran down her face. And as soon as Sunkit had come, she was back lying "innocently" by her mother's belly.

Ravenkit felt tears start to form in her eyes but she forced them back. _Ravenkit's #1 rule to bulling. Never show your enemy that you're hurt _she thought as she glared at her sister and ran out into the rain.

Almost at once, Ravenkit's black fur became soaked. She shivered at the cold rain. But Ravenkit trudged on. Her heavy fur weighed her down, the mud was now up to her elbows. Suddenly she heard paws. Paws splashing toward her. Short paw steps. They sounded like kit steps!

Ravenkit wheeled around and saw an amber blur, running at her. The kit was running so fast, that it didn't have enough time to stop before colliding with Ravenkit. Ravenkit gave a squeak as the kit pinned her down. "I'm so sorry!" meowed a voice of a tom-kit. She felt the weight of the kit go away, and she stood up. She could see the tom-kit better now. He was an amber tabby with white paws and one amber one copper eye. He looked about 2 moons old.

"Um, who are you?" Ravenkit asked. "I'm Fallenkit, who are you?" He replied. "I'm Ravenkit…" I meowed. "You should get inside! You could get sick!" Fallenkit exclaimed. "Who would care if I did?" I murmured. "I would… besides wouldn't your mother?" The tom meowed gingerly.

"By the way she acts, you could wonder if I even had a mother," I growled. Fallenkit looked surprised. "Huh… Just come inside! We can play moss ball," Fallenkit bribed. "Fine," Ravenkit meowed rolling her eyes. She followed the tom inside the nursery.

"Oh and by the way, how did you get that cut?" Fallenkit asked as he brushed his tail over her wound. Ravenkit blushed lightly. "It was my sister…" I whispered, glancing over at the "sleeping" golden bundle.

Fallenkit glared at Sunkit, "Don't you dare hurt my friend again!" he whisper-growled to Sunkit who's tail twitched. "So we're friends now, huh?" Ravenkit asked. "Um, if you want to…" Fallenkit stammered. "Of course I do!" Ravenkit smiled.

"Well that's a relief." Fallenkit sighed. I giggled. "Well you should meet my siblings," Fallenkit meowed padding over to his nest, where two other kits lay beside their mother's ginger fur. "Wake up!" Fallenkit hissed in his sibling's ears. They both jumped up at once.

"What is it?" Asked one. "I would like you to meet Ravenkit." Fallenkit meowed rolling his eyes. "Oh hi! I'm Flamekit!" Meowed the orange tabby tom, he bowed to Ravenkit. Ravenkit laughed. "I'm Autumnkit!" Exclaimed the other. She was an amber she cat with a white chest and dark amber splotches. She waved her tail.

"So you guys don't hate me?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously. "No, why would we?" Asked Flamekit. "It seems like everyone does here…" I meowed lowering my head. "Well hey, a friend of Fallenkit's is a friend of ours!" Meowed Autumnkit as she placed her tail on my back. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks" I meowed. She shrugged. "I'll be right back." Meowed Fallenkit, but before I could ask him where he was going he speed away. "Sometimes I wonder if he's half rabbit." Meowed Flamekit. Ravenkit laughed and as soon as he had gone, Fallenkit was back with the medicine cat apprentice, Mintpaw.

Without saying anything Mintpaw placed a cobweb on her still bleeding cut. "Thanks" Ravenkit meowed to the apprentice. "No problem." Mintpaw meowed and padded out.

"I was serious about playing moss ball though," Fallenkit meowed. The kits laughed and began to play the game. _I actually have friends! _Ravenkit thought happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ravenkit's POV**

I woke up with the warmth of Fallenkit, Autumnkit, Flamekit and their mother, Cherryfrost. My heart warmed with the rest of my body, knowing that I finally had some cats that cared about me.

Fallenkit stirred. He opened his copper eyes and looked at my deep blue ones. He quickly opened his amber eye and jumped up. Autumnpaw, who had her head rested on Fallenkit's back, gave a grunt when her head roughly hit the ground.

"Ow," She groaned and glared at Fallenkit in annoyance. Fallenkit merely stuck his tongue out, and sprinted away. Not too long after, Autumnkit leapt up and chased Fallenkit around the nursery. "I'm gonna get you!" Autumnkit threatened. Fallenkit laughed as he easily out ran his sister

"Shut up, pesky kits!" Sweetberry yelled at the siblings. Fallenkit and Autumnkit coward away, embarrassment and anger written all over their face. _She's so rude!_ I almost said aloud. "Come on, let's play outside," Autumnkit grumbled. We followed her outside, without Flamekit. "Should we, um wake up Flamekit?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the somehow, still sleeping kit.

Fallenkit shrugged. "He loves his sleep, He loves it so much, it could become his mate!" Autumnkit explained. I giggled.

We went to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse to share. The siblings attacked the mouse but I looked at it cautiously. Fallenkit looked up, "You'fe nefer had moufe before?" he asked with his mouth full. I giggled and shook my head.

Autumnkit looked at me funny. "You're crazy," She muttered and began eating again. Fallenkit swallowed his bite and laughed. "Here try it, it's delicious!" He exclaimed. He gazed at the mouse and I saw him start to drool, "Your drooling," I pointed out. He quickly wiped the saliva away. "Anway, just try it!" He meowed embarrassed. I laughed and bent down to take a bite

My teeth sank easily past the fur and into the flesh, the blood poured into my mouth, it was warm and sweet. I purred with delight as I took my first bite of mouse. "It is good!" I purred once I swallowed the mouse. "Told you!" Fallenkit laughed. I smiled at him and our eyes locked gazes.

I didn't realize we had been starring at each other until Autumnkit had looked up and called "Hello? Lovebirds!?"

I looked away and blushed. Autumnkit laughed, "Ravenkit, you go get the moss ball," Fallenkit meowed quietly after a few awkward moments.

I nodded, glad to have an excuse to get away. I quickly stepped away and ran behind the nursery, where we always found the right moss.

I unsheathed one of my claws and cut the moss into a perfect square. I purred as I admired the perfect shape. I remembered why I was there and quickly rolled up the moss and tucked it under my chin before jogging away.

The siblings were in sight, they looked like they were talking. I smiled and an idea formed in my mind. A game, a spy game. I silently crept to the opposite side of the fresh kill pile that they were on. I crouched low to the ground and listened carefully

"So do you like her?" Autumnkit pressed.

No response

"Tell me!" Autumnkit meowed. _Fallenkit likes who? _I thought nervously. In the past couple of weeks that I had been with him, I had developed some kind of crush for him. I had been too nervous to tell him and now I realized that maybe he didn't like me.

"Yes, I like her," Fallenkit finally replied quietly.

"YES! Fallenkit likes-" Autumnkit started celebrating but Fallenkit cut her off. "Shhh! She might here you!" He growled.

"Where is she anyway?" Asked Autumnkit. "Making dirt," Fallenkit meowed sarcastically. "Really?! I thought you sent her to get us a moss ball!" Autumnkit meowed, obviously not getting it. "I was joking!" Fallenkit sighed.

My heart skipped a beat. _Were they talking about me?_ I thought. I raced back to the back of the nursery and ran over again to the siblings, so it didn't look suspicious.

"What took so long?!" Autumnkit whined. "I couldn't find the right moss," I lied, but the siblings took it and we played laughing and giggling, and when Flamekit joined, it was more hectic, but more fun.

Before we knew it, it was dusk. When we retreated to the nursery Cherryfrost grabbed 2 large mice for us to share. I heard a call and I looked over at the kit that had made the noise. "Fallenkit!" the kit called. It was none other than Sunkit.

Fallenkit looked at us and shrugged. He continued eating. Someone suddenly attacked Fallenkit, pouncing on his back. Sunkit, again. "Get off me!" Fallenkit growled. "But I love you!" Sunkit whined. Fallenkit's nostrils flared.

He walked outside, carrying Sunkit, who was still upon his back. I looked at Autumnkit and the same devilish smirk spread across our faces. We quickly walked over to the sides next to the entrance and listened.

"How could I ever love you?!" Fallenkit growled. "Because I'm prettier than that scum-bag Ravenkit!" Sunkit meowed, smiling. Fallenkit froze at the curse. "Don't you ever curse like that about Ravenkit!" He growled. I looked out of the entrance and saw Fallenkit pinning Sunkit down, anger flaring in his eyes.

I had never seen him like this; anger was flaring in his eyes, his claws slid out of sheath. Fallenkit looked ready to kill. Though I had no feeling nor pity for Sunkit, I didn't want Fallenkit to be banished, so I jumped up and sprinted out of the door. In a blink of an eye, I had tackled Fallenkit, taking his off of Sunkit. He blinked and the blood-lust was gone.

He quickly sheathed his claws and I jumped off him. I looked behind me and Sunkit had disappeared.

"S-sorry…" He stammered. "It's okay," I murmured. Fallenkit looked at something past me and nodded. I whipped around but I didn't see anything. I looked back at him frowning.

"There's something I've been needing to tell you for a while now," Fallenkit meowed, he looked down at the ground anxiously. My heart raced, _is it what I think it is?!_ I thought, "I-I like you," He stammered. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. "I-I like you too," I meowed happily. Fallenkit looked up surprised and relaxed. His mistake

Suddenly I felt a weight of another on my back, my weak legs fell out underneath me and my body slammed to the ground. Fallenkit growled and unsheathed his claws, the blood-lust returning to his eyes.

"Get off her, Sunkit!" He growled looking up at the cat on top of me.

_Of course she had been listening, we should have been more cautious! _I thought angrily. "I will if you love me!" Sunkit meowed, I could tell she was smirking. "Never!" Fallenkit cried. I smiled at his determination. "Your mistake," Sunkit laughed and a sudden pain ripped through my body.

Sunkit was tearing through my skin, making the pain terrible, I whimpered as I felt the blood running down my black pelt and pool around me. I saw black spots dance across my vision and I looked at Fallenkit helplessly.

All I saw before I blacked out, was Fallenkit leaping up and pinning Sunkit down, Sunkit ran into the nursery and Fallenkit sprinted away.

I woke up with the warmth of another laying next to me, in a den with the strong smell of herbs. I smiled when I realized who it was. Fallenkit

I lay my head down and closed my eyes, feeling safe. "Thank you," I whispered to him and glanced down at my herb patched body. I soon fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I made a re-do of some chapter including this one, I'm sorry if the next one doesn't really make any sense but I'll work on it. I just wanted to post these because the originals were so bad and it made me feel like the worst writer ever. So anyway here you guys go. Keep in mind that I will be updating these chapters instead of making new ones for a little bit**

**Ravenkit's POV (This is 4 moons after the incident) **

I woke up next to Fallenkit, Autumnkit, and Flamekit and the rising and falling belly of Cherryfrost. _Today is the day they become apprentices! _I thought happily. "Fallenkit wake up!" I hissed. The tom didn't move. I gave a deep sigh; he was almost as bad as his brother!

I nudged his flank and he finally moved: "Huh?" Fallenkit meowed loudly blinking up at me. "You're getting apprenticed today!" I smiled happily. "YES!" he shouted in excitement. "Shhh!" I hissed when his siblings stirred. "Sorry," He smiled awkwardly. I laughed. "Come on! I'm starving!" I meowed and started to the door

"1,2,3. Race ya!" Fallenkit meowed from behind me, and without a warning he sped off. I laughed and ran off with him. I had longer legs than the tom so I managed to catch up with him. We were both good runners, I had long legs and decently fast and he was really fast, the bad thing was that I ran out of breath easily, and Fallenkit had shorter legs and often tripped over things.

We were now neck and neck, the fresh kill pile was getting bigger and bigger. I could see the vole waiting for me. I looked at Fallenkit, he looked at me, grinned and put on an extra burst of speed, making it past me, to the fresh kill pile.

By the time I got there, I was huffing and puffing. "I beat you!" Fallenkit meowed jumping around. "Don't push it," I grumbled. Fallenkit laughed. "I call the vole!" I yelled out before he could grab it. "Okay, okay…" He meowed, a bit sadly.

I grabbed the vole and the scent made me drool. By the time I had finished my vole, Fallenkit had just picked out a mouse. "But I-You-WHAT!" Fallenkit exclaimed, noticing the vole had gone. "You may be a faster runner, but I'm the fastest eater," I laughed. Fallenkit rolled his eyes.

Soon Autumnkit joined us, and finally tottering towards us, still nest-head (**bed-head in human langue**) and sleepy eyed.

When Flamekit had finished eating I noticed that Rainstar was walking up the high ledge. Cherryfrost quickly grabbed the nearest kit, Fallenkit, and began grooming his fur, Fallenkit let out a mewl of protest but finally gave up when he realized that he wasn't going to get out of this.

By the time Cherryfrost was finished grooming all of her kit, Rainstar was sitting down at the end of High Ledge, tail curled neatly around her paws. I looked at my friends, they looked nervous and excited. "I'm nervoucited!" Yelped Flamekit, that made us all laughed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. All the warriors and apprentices joined around us and I noticed the elders watching from their den.

"Today we have a very important ceremony to do," She called and looked at Flamekit, Autumnkit, and Fallenkit. "Fallenkit, Flamekit and Autumnkit are now old enough to become apprentices." Rainstar explained.

"Fallenkit please step forward," She ordered. Fallenkit glanced at me nervously. I gave an encouraging smile and he stepped forward, under the ledge. "Fallenkit you are now 6 moons old, are you ready to learn the ways of Starclan, and become a warrior?" Rainstar asked, looking down on the young tom. "Yes, I am ready" Fallenkit answered confidently. "Good, your will now be known as Fallenpaw, your mentor will be Aspenclaw," Rainstar announced.

The young warrior stepped forward with a mix of shock and excitement on his gray face. Fallenpaw touched noses with Aspenclaw and padded back towards me. "Good job, Fallen_paw_," I whispered. Fallenpaw smiled and the ceremony continued.

Autumnkit became Autumnpaw and her mentor is Cloudfall. Flamekit is now Flamepaw and his mentor is my father, Goldfur. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Goldfur wore a fake smile and touched Flamepaw's nose.

**Okay so I made the whatever you call it, so yea love you guys! Bye!**

_**ThunderClan!**_

_**Leader: Rainstar- a gray blue she cat with a white chest and paws, and pale blue eyes**_

_**Deputy: Smokecloud- a smokey gray tom with lighter gray splotches, and yellow eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat: Sandpool- a sandy yellow with a white under belly and white toes, and green eyes Apprentice: Mintpaw- a pale gray with white paws and a white chest, amber eyes**_

_**Warriors!**_

_**Brooksong: a pale brown she cat with a white chest and a white tipped tail, and green-blue eyes**_

_**Tangledpelt: a brown tom with matted fur and two white front paws, and amber eyes Apprentice: Owlpaw**_

_**Shyfawn: a brown she cat with white spots on her back and a white underbelly, and green eyes**_

_**Goldfur: a golden furred tom with a white tipped tail, and blue eyes (mate: Sweetberry, kits: Sunkit &amp; Ravenkit) Apprentice: Flamepaw**_

_**Cloudfall: a soft white furred she cat with silver tipped ears and a silver muzzle, and pale blue eyes Apprentice: Autumnpaw**_

_**Falconstrike: a brown tabby tom with white underbelly, and copper eyes (mate: Cherryfrost,)**_

_**Skysong: a light gray she cat with a white chest and belly and a blue gray muzzle with hazel eyes**_

_**Aspenclaw: a gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes Apprentice: Fallenpaw**_

_**Apprentices: **_

_**Owlpaw: brown tom with tan splotches and green eyes flecked with gold **_

_**Fallenpaw: an amber tom with orange front paws and one copper eye, one amber eye**_

_**Flamepaw: an orange tabby tom with a dark orange paw and copper eyes**_

_**Autumnpaw: a light brown tabby she cat with a white under belly, legs and paws with amber eyes**_

_**Queens!**_

_**Sweetberry: a full calico she cat with white paws, and green eyes (kits: Sunkit &amp; Ravenkit)**_

_**Kits!**_

_**Sunkit: a golden she cat with a front right paw that's white and green eyes**_

_**Ravenkit: a sleek black she cat with an unusual feather-like mark on her right front paw, and deep blue eyes**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up alone, in my nest. I had gotten used to it but I still missed the warmth of Cherryfrost's belly. Plus I couldn't hold her back from doing warrior duties.

I heaved myself up and shook up any extra pieces of moss that would be stuck to my pelt and padded outside. There were no more races or moss ball. Just me, the one and only Ravenkit.

I sighed heavily but stopped mopping around when Fallenpaw padded over. "Hi!" I meowed acting excited. "Good morning," Fallenpaw greeted. "Ready to become an apprentice?" He asked. I froze, I had forgotten that my apprentice ceremony was today!

"YES!" I shouted excitedly. Fallenpaw let a merrow of laughter. "Mind if I eat with you?" Fallenpaw asked. "No, not at all," I replied grabbing a thrush.

I bit into the thrush, it's warm blood rushed into my mouth and as I put my jaw down, its bones snapped in my mouth. We enjoyed the thrush and had feathers all over our mouths.

In the middle of our laughing a voice interrupted. "Fallenpaw! Time to go!" Aspenclaw called from the exit of the camp. I sighed and he looked at me sadly. "Duties calls," He meowed before getting up. "Will you be there for my ceremony?" I asked quietly. "I hope so…" He muttered. Fallenpaw licked my cheek before leaving.

_Good Luck Ravenkit_ a voice said. I looked around but no other cat was out and about. _Strange_ I thought. I went back to the back of the nursery, where the moss lay. Most of it was gone from the times we had been using it for moss ball, but there was still a decent amount.

I sat down and unsheathed my claws and sliced a perfect square, no rough edges, no extra moss, just a perfect square. "Hey," A voice meowed from behind me. The cat padded up and sat next to me. "Hi, Autumnpaw" I grumbled. "Nice Square," She acknowledged.

"Thanks," I thanked. "Look I know something's wrong… do you want to talk about it?" Autumnpaw asked. I shook my head.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but can I at least try to cheer you up?" She offered. I shrugged. _Nothing can help me right now, _I thought. "How about hunting?" Autumnpaw offered. My eyes brightened. "Yes!" I meowed eagerly. Autumnpaw laughed. "Okay follow me," She meowed and walked off into the forest behind her.

I followed her, and sniffed at every leaf on the way. It WAS my first time in the forest after all. "Hurry up, you're as slow as a slug!" Autumnpaw growled, but I knew she was laughing on the inside.

I don't know how but I just knew, I felt I was in her paws when I focused hard enough. _Is this normal?!_ I asked myself. _Most likely not _replied a voice in my head. I gasped, but Autumnpaw had sneezed so it covered up my gasp.

_Who are you? What's going on? _I asked in my head. _My name is Thistleclaw, a Starclan warrior _the voice answered. I froze, a Starclan warrior! Talking to me in my head?!

_T-that still didn't answer part of my question, why is this happening? _I asked him. _You can read thoughts and heal wounds_ Thistleclaw answered. I frowned, _so that voice that I heard this morning? _I asked. _That was Fallenpaw wishing luck in his thoughts _Thistleclaw replied.

_Huh, this is…. Weird _I thought. _I have to go, you're about to go hunting, I'll see you in your sleep _Thistleclaw meowed quickly before there was complete silence in my head.

"Okay, do you smell that?" Autumnpaw meowed after walking silence. I breathed in the forest scents. There were so many scents! I smelled mushrooms, a stale strange smell, leaves, but then it hit my nose, mouse! And it was nearby! I nodded my head and we stood still. "I smell mouse!" I meowed excitedly. Autumnpaw nodded and smiled. "That's right, can you show me your best hunters crouch?" Autumnpaw asked.

I nodded and crouched low to the ground, low enough that my belly fur didn't touch the ground, and my front paws ready to pounce and my back paws ready to leap, I kept my tail from twitching as much as I could and kept it sticking straight out.

"Good job!" Autumnpaw praised with a hint of surprise. I purred. "Now to catch this mouse, keep your paws light so the mouse won't hear your paw steps and-" she started. "Can I go now?" I cut her off, almost bouncing in excitement. Autumnpaw laughed. "Yes, just remember what I said." She reminded me.

I quickly started off to where the mouse was. I followed the scent to an old oak tree with root that stuck out of the ground. Sitting on top of the roots, nibbling on a nut was a mouse. I remembered what Autumnpaw said and crouched to my hunters crouch. I stalked forward lightly, the rodent had his back turned so he didn't see me. I quietly stalked forward and soon I was a tail length away.

I bunched my muscles up in my hind legs and pounced. I soared through the air and landed right on the mouse and it gave a small squeak of surprise but I quickly lunged and the mouse fell limp. I held the mouse up proudly. _My first catch!_ I thought happily. "Good job!" meowed Autumnpaw as she hopped out of the shadows, I puffed out my chest in pride.

"We should head back, your ceremony should be soon," Autumnpaw meowed. I nodded and heaving up the plump mouse up and followed Autumnpaw back to camp. Just in time

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. I looked nervously at Autumnpaw. She smiled and took my prey and dropped it off on the fresh kill pile. She then sat down next to me and I noticed Sunkit and my parents. Sunkit's fur looked so sleek and shiny and perfect, while mine was sticking out all over the place. But really, I didn't mind.

"Today we have a very important ceremony to do," Rainstar meowed after every cat had gathered. I searched the crowd but, heart sinking I realized that Fallenpaw wasn't back yet. "Sunkit and Ravenkit have become 6 moons old!" She announced. The clan cheered. "Sunkit please step forward," She meowed looking down at my "sister"

Sunkit proudly walked under the ledge, head high. "Sunkit you are now 6 moons old, are you ready to learn the ways of Starclan, and become a warrior?" Rainstar asked, looking down coolly at the she cat. "Yes," Sunkit answered. "You will now be known as Sunpaw, your mentor will be Skysong," Rainstar announced. _UGH I wanted Rainstar! _Wailed a voice in my head, I knew that it was Sunpaw at once.

I rolled my eyes as she resisted the grudge to claw Skysong's ears off. I heard paw steps coming quickly from behind me and I whirled around to see the two different eyes of Fallenpaw. "You came!" I breathed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Fallenpaw breathed back. "Ravenkit step forward," Rainstar called out. Fallenpaw gave me an encouraging lick on the ear and I nervously padded under the ledge and looked up at my leader.

"Ravenkit, you are now 6 moons old are you ready to learn the ways of Starclan, and become a warrior?" Rainstar asked, looking down at me, I focused hard enough but still listened to the world around me, I felt my left eye pupil shrink while my right pupil stay the same. It was a very weird feeling. "Yes, I am ready!" I meowed confidently. _She's destined for greatness, I just know it_ Rainstar's thoughts muttered. I blushed but looked back up at my leader; my pupils went back to normal,

"You will now be known as Ravenpaw, your mentor will be me." Rainstar meowed but jumping down to meet me. I stood frozen in shock before remembering what to do. I nervously touched noses with my leader and she smiled warmly at me. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Ravenpaw! Sunkit! Ravenpaw! Sunpaw!" the clan cheered, over all of the voices, I heard Fallenpaw, Autumnpaw, Flamepaw and Cherryfrost cheering for me the loudest.

After the excitement of the day I curled up in a nest next to Fallenpaw and fell into a deep sleep.

"Hello Ravenkit," Thistleclaw's voice called out. A forest formed in front of my eyes, the trees took shape and I could now see Thistleclaw's outline. "It's Ravenpaw," I retorted once the whole place had formed. Thistleclaw chuckled. "I know," he meowed.

"Where is this?" I asked looking around. The forest looked exactly like the one at home and we were standing in the middle of it. "Yes this is your forest, just in your dreams," Thistleclaw replied.

"Why am I here?" I questioned. "I'm here to make you the best warrior in history, to make your mother finally love you, to make your sister respect you," Thistleclaw answered, sitting with his tail neatly laying across his paws

"Do you want to train to be all these things?" He asked. I nodded without hesitation. "Good, let's begin" He meowed.

Thistleclaw suddenly leapt at me, I instinctively moved out of the way. The tom landed behind me and I quickly spun around. "What are you doing?" I growled. "This, this is training." Thistleclaw hissed. I didn't question.

He leapt at me again, I swiftly stepped out of the way and when he landed, I crept up behind him and attacked him from behind. I had my claw sheathed and batted at his matted back. He whirled around and sliced my leg with his real claws. "Ow!" I growled. "Training," Thistleclaw meowed before I could ask what it was for.

"Plus, just heal yourself." He meowed. "Um, how do I do that?" I asked. Thistleclaw shrugged. "Well that helps," I rolled my eyes. I focused on healing my wound and feeling better. Soon the feeling was real. I looked down and the cut had disappeared. "Good," Thistleclaw smirked.

We trained until I slowly started to fade away. "See you tomorrow night, I'll be in your head." Thistleclaw told me before I was shaken awake

"Ravenpaw, wake up!" someone hissed into my ear. I jumped up, looking into the smug face of Sunpaw. "What do you want?" I growled. "It's time to go," she snarled. "And don't talk like that to me," she hissed. I rolled my eye. "Whatever" I muttered and walked outside into the crisp morning air.

I saw Rainstar and Skysong waiting patiently. "Good, let's go," Skysong meowed jumping up. "Good morning," Rainstar greeted me. "Morning Rainstar" I yawned. She chuckled and we headed out into the forest. This not being my first time out in the woods wasn't so surprised at the sight, but Sunpaw was in awe and shock of the beauty of the forest.

"The trees are gigantic!" Sunpaw squeaked. I had to stifle a large laugh. "Yes, indeed it is Sunpaw." Rainstar meowed politely. "Can you smell anything?" Skysong asked stopping us. _Squirrel _said Thistleclaw's voice in my head. "Squirrel!" I blurted out. Skysong and Rainstar's heads turned toward me surprised.

"Good job!" Rainstar praised. I blushed. "Can you tell if its stale or if it's here right now. _Let me figure this out _I told Thistleclaw before he could say anything.

I breathed in through my mouth and I did smell the squirrel, it was nearby and it was there right now. "It's here right now" I answered. Rainstar smiled and nodded. "So now both of you show me your best hunters crouch." Skysong meowed. I nodded and got into my hunters crouch. I looked at Sunpaw, hers was very sloppy. "T-that's outstanding," Meowed Rainstar. I looked up and she was staring at me. I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered.

Her gaze traveled from me to Sunpaw. I focused on Rainstar _Ravenpaw's hunters crouch is better than some of my warriors! _Rainstar thought. I smiled and unfocused. Skysong was trying to fix Sunpaw's crouch and Rainstar had her eyes on me again.

"Come with me Ravenpaw." She meowed. I stood up and followed my mentor. I noticed that she was headed to the squirrel. "I want to see if you can catch this squirrel," Rainstar meowed. I nodded and stepped into the clearing that the squirrel was in.

The squirrel was digging for nuts, not at all aware that I was there. I remembered yesterday and got in my crouch and stalked toward the squirrel, my paw steps were light so the rodent wouldn't hear me. Soon I was close enough to pounce. I bundled up my strength in my hind legs and pounced, landing right on target. Before the squirrel could make any noise I took its throat in my mouth and soon it went limp.

I took the prey in my mouth and padded back to where Rainstar was. She was standing opened mouthed at me. "I've never seen anything like it." She muttered. "Outstanding, we need to head back and check the Shadowclan borders. I nodded and she took the prey in her mouth and we padded off. _Good catch _Thistleclaw's voice meowed _thanks _I thought back _Listen something bad is about to happen near shadowclan, be ready, remember our training last night _Thistleclaw told me. But before I could reply, silence entered my head. He had left. I didn't say a word. If I told them that something was going to happen 1, they wouldn't believe me 2, when it did happen they would suspect something.

All 4 of us walked silently though I could feel Sunpaw eyes burning into my pelt. "Here we are!" Skysong announced. On the other side, the oak and deciduous trees faded away into coniferous trees and marshy floors. I sniffed the strong smell of something on the bushes and ground. It smelled like mushrooms and maggots. "Is this what shadowclan smells like?" I asked. Rainstar nodded. I wrinkled my nose. "They smell weird." I concluded. Sunpaw nodded in agreement _wow did she just agree with me?!_ I thought shocked.

I suddenly remembered what Thistleclaw had warned me about and I tensed up and breathed the air in. The Shadowclan smell hit my nose again, this time it was real cats, and they were coming closer. "Um Rainstar!" I meowed. "Shadowclan is coming!" I warned.

Rainstar breathed in the air and nodded. "She's right, let's go!" Rainstar meowed, I could feel her heart pounding and blood pulsing in fear, or was that just me? Everyone else but me turned to go. I knew we couldn't just leave like this, Thistleclaw told me something was going to happen, and we could stop that.

"Too late," Sneered a voice and 7 cats jumped in front on Skysong, Sunpaw and Rainstar, not noticing me.

"Shadowclan Attack!" the voice rang out through the clearing. Obviously we were outnumbered by a lot. 3 attacked Rainstar, 2 attacked Skysong, one attack Sunpaw and one attack me. _A dark small gray she cat with long claws, but dull teeth,_ I noted. I focused on her and I felt my left pupil shrink again

_I can beat her, an easy prey. I'll grab her front paws, and throw her under me then attack her when she's down and lost her guard. _The cat thought. I quickly remembered my training and ran at the she cat.

When I was running the she cat started to thrash out at my front paws but I jumped over them and over her, I then landed and was facing her back, I quickly unsheathed my claws and pounced on her. She yowled in anger as I landed on her back, but as small as I was she couldn't reach me. I was like a tick on an elder.

I sliced at her ear, cutting the tip clean off. She howled in pain as the blood started to dribble down her ear, the she cat still didn't flee, I cut her shoulder blade and finally she gave up. I jumped off her and she sprinted away to own territory. I had no time to celebrate.

Rainstar was battling hard but a 1 on 3 was a tricky thing to pull off. I raced over to my mentor. "Over here mouse brains!" I called to get their attention. 2 of the cats whirled around to face me, nostrils flaring. "What did you call us?" asked one. I smirked "mouse brains." I meowed and stuck out my tongue. They lunged and I quickly sprinted away, I saw a rock up ahead _if I can-_ _yes that ought to work!_ I thought.

With the cats still racing after me I leapt up onto the large rock, and it boosted me up into the tree behind it. I was out of their reach, but my plan wasn't done yet. I climbed over to another branch shaded by leaves. "Where'd she go?!" one of the cats snarled. I took a deep breath and leapt silently down, behind them.

I pounced on one of them and sliced their back. He gave a yowl of pain, the other cat whirled around to find me. I jumped down and used my small size as an advantage, I slithered under the other cat and cut open his underbelly. I heard his howl and feeling he was going to smash me under his weight, I quickly rolled out from under him, just in time.

I noticed his friend had run away and growled at the tom. "Go back," I hissed. The tom didn't have to be told twice, he ran away from me faster than you could say 'mouse brain' I purred in delight when I noticed that we had won Skysong and Sunpaw had fought side by side (Skysong doing 90% of the work) and Rainstar had drove off her cat, but not without getting severely injured.

I leapt over to her; her flanks were heaving more than they were to be normally. "Rainstar are you okay?" I asked. She nodded but her eye lids fluttered and she swayed, looking like she could topple over. I quickly stood by her so she could lean on me.

I noticed where her major injury was, her throat. She would surely loss a life.

I suddenly remembered Thistleclaw telling me that I could heal myself. _Maybe I can heal Rainstar! _I thought. I quickly focused on feeling Rainstar, I felt a sudden throb of pain in my throat, and feel my heart beating slower and slower. I focused on feeling better and soon when I looked at Rainstar again all of her wounds were gone and her breathing became normal.

She looked at me in surprise. I just smiled. "Let's head back; we need to inform the clan." Skysong meowed. Rainstar nodded and we all headed back to camp


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! That's a lot of reviews thanks everyone!**

**Warriorcat lover: thanks so much, I was asking for what your cat would be because I was starting a question of the day and that was the first question that came to mind, also some might appear later in the story**

**Curling Smoke From Fire: your cat sounds cool good description thanks for reviewing!**

**Catgirl2900: you cat sounds very pretty! I'm sure she's just like u!**

**Featherfrost: I'm glad you like it so much! I will try my best to update it every day if I can because I'm getting a holiday break on starting Friday**

**Ivyleap of Skyclan: thanks for following my story I'm glad you like it! Your cat sounds very cute!**

**NightmareTHeFoxWitch: thanks for following my story!**

**Queen Eradrin: I like your cat! Thanks**

When we returned home, the clan wasn't too shocked about Shadowclan going against us. It wasn't the first time we had problems with them.

Of course Fallenpaw was very worried about me but even when I told him I was fine, he still didn't believe me. "Fallenpaw, I'm fine!" I said for the tenth time. "Hm," He meowed. I rolled my eyes, it had been a long day for me so I settled down to sleep.

I fell into a deep sleep easily and I awoke to the same place that I had been in last night. Thistleclaw sat waiting. "Nice battle," he smirked. "Thanks!" I meowed and puffed out my chest.

"Let's begin training," He meowed. I nodded and at once he pounced at me, but like before I dodged his move. I slithered under him and when he thought I was going to slice his underbelly, I jumped out and jumped on his back, I then clawed at his back. "I give up!" he meowed, grinding his teeth in pain. I hopped off the tom. "Nice move, where'd you learn it?" he asked. "Just made it up," I shrugged.

Thistleclaw suddenly stood up straight and his ear twitched. "You have to wake up, Shadowclan in your camp." Thistleclaw growled. I looked at him confused. "Quickly!" he hissed. I lay down and closed my eyes, I was soon back in my nest.

Thistleclaw was right, they were in our camp I could hear their whispers as well as their thoughts. Suddenly an Idea sparked in my mind. I slowly walked out being careful not to step on anyone's tail. I successfully made my way outside.

I swiftly hid in the shadows and ran to the warriors den. "We're under attack!" I whisper yelled. They blinked at me, not knowing whether to believe an apprentice or not. I rolled my eyes, "Get ready," I told them before sneaking back to the apprentices den.

"Wake up!" I shook them one by one. They sat up and when I told them that we were under attack they unsheathed their claws.

I led them into the shadows and then we saw cat outlines sneaking across the camp. Around 5 shadowclan cats entered the apprentice den, "We'll trap them," I explained before we blocked the entrance.

We peered in to see the cats looking savagely around for cats to kill. "Over here scum-bags!" Flamepaw cried. The shadowclan cats whirled around and pounced.

Every cat in the room started screeching, blood and fur flying everywhere. Soon 1 cat pushed us aside to get away, I watched him carefully to make sure he left, once the tom left a cat pounced at me where the warriors were waiting to send them through the bushes out of Thunderclan territory for good. "Hang on, only a few left!" Fallenpaw yowled. I battled side by side with Fallenpaw, claws thrashed, blood fell of the floor and fur was flying.

Once we were left alone, Fallenpaw searched the den and saw Flamepaw pinned down, he rushed over to help him. I didn't let my guard down, soon enough a dark gray tom challenged me. I hissed and he replied with a growl. I opened my mind and felt my left eye twitch like it normally would. Keeping one eye focused on my surroundings and the other on his mind, I read his mind. _I'll knock her down and then go for the kill _I left his brain, shocked someone would go against the code like that.

When the tom lunged, I dodged it and his teeth snapped at air. Remembering what I did in training with Thistleclaw, I slithered under his belly. Thinking I was going to slice his stomach, he tried crushing me. I jumped out and jumped on his back and struck my claws into his flesh. He yowled with pain and surrendered. I smiled with success and let the tom flee.

I turned around to the battle, and realized that it had stopped. We had won against full warriors! But before we could celebrate, I realized the battle still raged on outside.

As a stepped out of the den I noticed the violent battle going on. I looked around to see if anyone needed help. Suddenly I saw a shadowy cat slinking off the leader's den. With a pang in my heart I realized even with being healed, Rainstar still might not be strong enough to fight. I tore across camp desperately trying to reach Rainstar.

The tom's shadow became closer.

As I approached him he didn't notice me. So I took the advantage and pounced on his back. I tore out my claws that were already stained red; I clawed and clawed at his spine. He yelped half in surprise half in pain. He ran into the bushes following the rest of his clan. Smokecloud rose on high rock with some battle wounds. "We have been victorious!" he called. The clan cheered.

Mintpaw and Sandpool came around and checked everyone for wounds; Mintpaw eventually made her way to me and put some slimy stinging stuff on the wound above my eye. _I'll heal it later_

Finally after checking on Fallenpaw and his siblings I went to Rainstar's den to see if she was alright. "Rainstar?" I called before entering. There was no reply. I entered confused. First thing I noticed was Shadowclan scents everywhere, second I noticed how quiet it was, third I noticed no one was in the den.

"Rainstar!" I yelled. Smokecloud quickly came up next to me. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. I looked up at him have confused half consumed with grief. "Rainstar's gone!" I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainstar was gone. Everyone was shocked and full of grief. That night we went to bed without a leader. I could hear every apprentice's thoughts

_Ugh I'm glad she's gone! She deserves it for not choosing me to be her apprentice geez._Sunpaw thought. _I hope she's alright!_Fallenpaw thought, all of them were the same to Fallenpaw's but just worded differently, but Sunpaw's, my Starclan what is wrong with her!

I could barley sleep. _Maybe I could ask Thistleclaw what to do. _I thought and forced myself to sleep.

The same forest formed and Thistleclaw sat patiently waiting. Before he could open his mouth, "What should I do?" I asked him. Thistleclaw's eyes held no emotion but when he spoke, he spoke softly. "You need to rescue her." He replied. "When? I can't go in broad daylight!" I asked. "Now," he meowed. "What?" I asked frowning. "Now, go now, they won't expect it at all," he repeated. I nodded. "Sorry I have to skip training, I'll be here tomorrow night." I murmured as I lay down and closed my eyes. "Good luck," Thistleclaw called before I woke up.

"Fallenpaw!" I whispered once my eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Huh?" he stirred. "Go outside I need to talk to you!" I meowed. He managed to stumble outside. "Flamepaw, Autumnpaw go outside pronto." I called to the siblings. They stirred and gave me a questioning look but noticing the urgency in my voice, they padded outside anyway.

"Honeypaw, Wake up!" I said prodding the oldest apprentice. "Oh what now, Mudspots?!" she growled. "I'm not Mudspots I'm Ravenpaw and I need to talk to you outside." I said. She didn't question, just walked out.

I stood inside the den debating whether I should bring Sunpaw along. After wasting some time I finally decided to bring her. "Sunpaw wake up!" I whisper yelled in her ear. "What do you want stupid sister?" she hissed. "You'll find out if you go outside." I meowed. Surprisingly she didn't argue she just tottered outside mumbling, I followed.

I met them all outside, all of them were tired, but this was important. "So why did you bring us out here?" Sunpaw meowed. "That's what I was just going to say, were going to rescue Rainstar." I meowed. All of a sudden they were opposite of tired apprentices, they were practically quivering with excitement. "Ugh really, LAME" Sunpaw snorted. "Hey you're lucky I decided to bring you along with us, for a while I was thinking of leaving you behind!" I retorted. Sunpaw hushed up real quick.

"Let's go!" Honeypaw smiled. "Wait, were exactly are we going?" Flamepaw asked. "Good question, I'm guessing we should go to Shadowclan because that's the main place she would be, if anything." I meowed. "Let's set off!" Autumnpaw Grinned. So we did. Through the forest with the trees standing over us like giants, all of a sudden the forest didn't seem so magnificent as before.

Not before long, we reached the Shadowclan border. "Seems like all the Two-legs are sleeping right now, let's cross!" said Flamepaw. "You go first, Fallenpaw!" I Meowed. "Ladies first!" Fallenpaw grinned. "Ugh, such the gentle tom." I giggled.

I stepped onto the hard platform. It was hot and hard. I sprinted across, halfway across; but before I could reach the other side,a monster came out of nowhere and was coming straight toward me. Fallenpaw yowled something that I couldn't hear, I ducked down with my paws over my head and wait for the pain. I felt the wind of the monster brush harshly across my fur and the foul smell.

Then the noise was gone. Funny thing was, was I didn't feel any pain! I stood up. I was completely fine. Then I saw why. Lying across the Thunderpath was Fallenpaw. I rushed over to him, weeping. The blood soaked into my fur, I only wept harder.

Flamepaw and Autumnpaw rushed over and nudged their brother wanting him to wake up. "Wake up!" Autumnpaw cried. "Please we need you!" she sobbed. Honeypaw ran over grief over came her. She wept along with us. I looked into Fallenpaw's beautiful copper and amber eyes. They were open and glazed and a bit of blood trickled out o his mouth. I sobbed even harder. There I was weeping over my love with his brother and sister.

I looked up tears soaking my face. "Where's Sunpaw?" I noticed. The others looked up, she was gone but I could pick up a faint thought _have to get to clan to safety, I'm glad Fallenpaw is dead ha-ha now Ravenpaw knows how I feel._"S-she left us…" Autumnpaw stammered. "For her own safety" I growled.

"Wait! Here comes another monster!" Flamepaw screamed. We hauled Fallenpaw off the road just as another monster passed.

"Come on, this was unnecessary, how are we going to explain to Smokecloud?" Honeypaw asked. "You have a point; let's just tell him the truth." Flamepaw meowed. We agreed, tears staining our fur. "It too far from camp to carry him, let's just tell Smokecloud and then come back." Autumnpaw suggested with a heavy heart.

Without an answer they walked off, I placed my paw on Fallenpaw and breathed in his warm scent for the last time, I started walking away when I heard a grunt from behind me.

I turned around "Fallenpaw?" I asked. The apprentices whipped their heads around and watched as Fallenpaw stood up weakly

**FALLENPAW'S POV!**

I felt cold I felt dead. I shivered. Then I heard a voice. "Fallenpaw?" it said. "Ravenpaw?" I called back. "Fallenpaw!" said a chorus of voices. I opened my eyes to see my siblings, Ravenpaw and Honeypaw.

**RAVENPAW'S POV!**

Fallenpaw was standing up, very much alive. I was never so glad to see someone in my entire life, and I knew Autumnpaw and Flamepaw felt the same way. "Fallenpaw!" I cried and rushed over and hugged him. Flamepaw and Autumnpaw joined me and Honeypaw said "You're alive!" "Uhhh what happened?" he asked confused. "You got run over by a monster!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Uh then why am I living?" He asked. "We have no idea, but what matters is that your alive right now!" Honeypaw meowed.

"Let resume our quest, shall we?" Autumnpaw said. This time we check both sides before crossing the black stone. Then we sprinted across. "We made it!" Fallenpaw cheered.

"Shhhh. We're on shadowclan territory now." I meowed. We all were quiet the rest of the way. The wind was cold but are hearts warm as fire. Before we knew it, the shadowclan camp was in sight. A guard was patrolling the camp. _I can't let them in I can't let them find Rainstar in the leaders den._"Ok here's the plan. Rainstar is probably in the leaders den so…." I started. "I hope Shadowclan's leader isn't in there…" Autumnpaw whispered nervously. "Only one way to find out." I replied nervously.

We went around the camp from the outside and when we came to the leaders den, we sat pondering what to do. "What if we dug?" Asked Honeypaw. "That could take too long." I meowed, but there was no other way without waking the whole clan. "But looks like we have no choice," I murmured

Everyone started to dig. Deeper and deeper we went. We could see the sun barley rising. But after a while we made it into the den. The den was big and we saw in the corner was our leader sobbing and sleeping. "Rainstar!" I whispered. Her eyes flew open. "Rav-"she started but voices cut her off. They were getting closer. "Rainstar, hurry! You have to come with us!" Honeypaw meowed urgently. With a quick and sharp nod she quickly ran over to us. We boosted her up the hole and hurried out. We heard a yowl of frustration from below us. "Run!" I meowed.

We ran and as we ran we reached the border and we ran across it without hesitation. When we reached our border, we all gave a sigh of relief. "Apprentices, I can't thank you enough." Rainstar smiled. As we reached camp the sun was rising. The sky was filled with a beautiful pink and red.

Warriors were getting up for dawn patrol, and when they saw us running they cried with joy. Soon the clan was out of their dens and saw us. They cheered. The air was filled with cheers and cries of joy and all hearts were warm despite the cold. When we got to the camp we were surrounded by a crowd. "Honeypaw! Fallenpaw! Flamepaw! Autumnpaw! Ravenpaw!" they all cheered. Our mentors all wore a proud smile.

**NOBODY'S POV!**

There was only one frown, Sunpaw's. She watched from a shadow as the whole clan welcomed them home. There was something strange. Fallenpaw was alive! Sunpaw realized. That wasn't the only thing. THEY were getting applauded. THEY got all the credit. That's right. Sunpaw was jealous and if she wanted to rule the clans she would need to get rid of lots of cats. Including; Ravenpaw, Fallenpaw, Honeypaw, Autumnpaw, Flamepaw, and Rainstar. Sunpaw sent a burning glare straight at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw glanced over at Sunpaw but then was taken away in the crowd

**RAVENPAW'S POV!**

I looked over at the friends I had made just over tonight. I smiled. I looked over at Fallenpaw. He looked at me we walked towards each other and I licked his cheek, and he licked mine. Our friends smiled from the side and my heart grew even warmer I pulled all of our friends together and we had a group hug. I smiled; who knew how much could happen in one night!

**Hope you liked this!**

**~Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catgirl2900: thank you for reviewing every time I post a new chapter that means a lot to me.**

**Warriorcat lover (guest): Sorry it's Mary sue but u'll see, I have something big in mind just please be patient until then.**

**Echowing (guest): yes there will be more chapters I just had a little break because I was too lazy sorry everyone, her name might be Ravenwing thanks for the suggestion, maybe.**

Rainstar excused me of duties for today and I thanked her a lot. Though my muscles were very sore, I knew I still had to do training with Thistleclaw.

When I opened my eyes, it was the same place, except Thistleclaw wasn't there. At least not for a second. Before I could call his name he appeared from the forest. We sat silently until I finally said something.

"Are we going to train today?" I asked. "Today's going to be a bit different." Thistleclaw meowed. "Today I'm going to tell you why you have your powers and the prophecy that came with it," He meowed looking at me blankly. "Okay," I said acting cool. But on the inside my muscles were crying with joy.

"When you were born, you were destined to become a hero, Starclan sent you a gift to help protect yourself and the clan, they sent a warning to your medicine cat about your sister the night you were born, but it somehow got reversed." Thistleclaw finished. I frowned. "What do you mean reversed?" I asked. "Someone delivered it the opposite of what it was supposed to be," Thistleclaw meowed. He looked anxiously into the trees.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking behind me. "Nothing, I think you should go now, you need some actual rest." Thistleclaw murmured. I nodded and the scene around me started turned to black, "I wont interrupt you tomorrow night," Thistleclaw meowed. I nodded, and got some sleep for once, that time.

Ever since that everything has been great, well except for Sunpaw. Sunpaw has been shooting glares at me ever since the night we rescued Rainstar, but she really glares at me on a regular basis.

I have resumed my training with Rainstar and she taught me some new battle moves that Thistleclaw never used or spoke of to me.

One day Rainstar and Skysong agreed to have me and Sunpaw have battle training together.

We "play" fought against each other. She had her claws sheathed but when she got on my back she unsheathed them…

She clawed and clawed at my fur. I could feel my warm blood dripping down my sides. "Sunpaw! That's enough!" Skysong growled. Sunpaw didn't listen she kept on clawing and clawing my flank. I couldn't put up with it anymore. I started running then I took a sharp left turn. Sunpaw was flung off my back and she went crashing to the ground. She stood up weakly. I jumped on her and pinned her down, one paw holding her down and one paw pressing against her throat.

We stood like that for a while. "Go ahead scratch my throat out!" Sunpaw growled. "You know Sunpaw, there are some cats out there that aren't like you, they don't kill and attack cats for the fun of it, they help them instead." I growled. A few seconds after I said that, our mentor's rounded the corner and came running over to us. They're expression held, concern, anger, and shock. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCALN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Skysong screamed at Sunpaw. Sunpaw glared up at her mentor.

"You would understand if you were me, but you're not so I guess you don't." Sunpaw sassed. Skysong gaped at her. Rainstar and Skysong chatted for a few seconds and then they joined us again. "Sunpaw, you will be taking care of the elders for 1 moon." Rainstar meowed. "I hope you'll learn your lesson." Skysong added. While the mentors had been discussing Sunpaw's punishment, I had healed myself, Rainstar didn't seemed to notice and neither did Skysong

With a flick of her tail, I followed Rainstar out of the den to practice battle moves. Sunpaw and her mentor seemed to have already left. A foul scent mouse bile hit my nose. I purred knowing that Sunpaw was already starting to do her punishment.

"Today I'm going to be teaching you four new battle techniques. So you better listen well." Rainstar explained. Without my answer she started. "First one is the Belly rake, a simple move that can change a battle with one swipe of your claw." Rainstar meowed.

"Imagine if you are losing a battle-" I closed my eyes imagining a battle that were losing. "-the only move you could try is using the Belly Rake, this is when you slice your claws across the soft part of the opponents belly." Rainstar explained the move. "Let's try." I suggested. Rainstar looked up surprised at my confidence. "Alright, if you want…" Rainstar meowed uncertainly.

I got ready for the opportunity, after battling with sheathed claws for a while, Rainstar pinned me down and I loosened my paw from her grip and I raked my claws across her underbelly. Rainstar yowled in pretended agony, I pinned her down. "Dead." I announced with my paw on her throat.

I let her up "Well done!" Rainstar meowed, as she shook her fur out, getting rid of all the sand and dust. I dipped my head.

"For the next move it is ideal for cat like you who are going against larger cats like me, this is called the leap-and-hold." Rainstar meowed. I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"First you leap onto my back, where I cannot reach and you can cause severe damage to me, if someone tries this on you, you must quickly roll onto your back, crushing your opponent." Rainstar meowed.

"Let's start." I meowed. She nodded and we started the battle. I leapt onto Rainstar's back pawing her ears, Rainstar growled and started to roll but I jumped off and pinned Rainstar down. I placed a paw on her throat. "You're dead!" I purred. Rainstar smiled. I let my mentor get up.

"This third one is called Scruff Shake, this battle move is good for when you are facing a smaller opponent, in this move you take your enemy's scruff in your teeth, then shake violently until your opponent is shaky and dizzy, unable to battle right. Then let go and pin your stunned enemy down." Rainstar explained.

The play battle began and Rainstar leapt toward me taking my scruff into my mouth, she shook me from side to side not as hard as she would in a real battle, but still violently enough to make me dazed.

She let me go, and I slumped on the ground, the world twirled around me, before long, it had begun to ease, but before I could attack again Rainstar pinned me down with a paw to my throat. "Dead!" she announced smiling.

A wave of frustration ran through my pelt. I stood up shaking my pelt. I growled under my breath. Rainstar noticed my dark mood, "It's ok, the only way to avoid that attack is to always be alert of what your attacker is doing, and take every chance you can get." Rainstar meowed. I know Rainstar was trying to help me feel better, but it only made me feel worse, because I hadn't known what to do. I shrugged it off

"Let's go onto the next move." I suggested. Rainstar nodded. "This last one of the day is called The Badger Defense, you could use it on any opponent but you would use it mostly when you are battling a badger." Rainstar meowed. "This is how it goes: Leap over your opponent, turn around and bite the enemy's leg hard. This will distract them and sometimes drives them out of the territory." Rainstar explained. I saw her dull eyes and suddenly wondered how many badgers she had face in her life. I shook my head, I was getting distracted.

Without a warning I tried the move. I jumped over Rainstar, landing behind her. I turned around and nipped her leg. She felt little pain and spun around on me. She reared up onto her hind legs and pinned me down, and with quick thinking, I kicked her soft underbelly, and she flew off me. She landed a couple tail lengths away from me. I jumped over and pinned her down.

"Dead!" I sang as I placed a paw on her throat. Her throat rumbled as a purr escaped her mouth. "You did wonderful! I know you will become a better warrior than I ever was." She praised. I ducked my head embarrassed.

"You had better get some rest; I'm going to show you the rest of the territory tomorrow." Rainstar order. I smiled as I padded back to my den. When I got there only Sunpaw was in there. She was mumbling curses under her breath, and things I couldn't hear that were probably terrible things. She acknowledged my presents with a growl and a run for the exit.

I rolled my eyes when she had left. I closed my eyes and I realized how sore my muscles were. I ignored it and went fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 5 moons since Thistleclaw told me the truth of why I have my powers and about the prophecy. I had met with him every night, except days that he gave me a break so I could rest. Thistleclaw was always impressed with my skills and I was become a good warrior. Tonight Thistleclaw had given me a break and I was actually having a real dream.

I was in a small clearing, I smelt a mouse. I crouched down and pinned my target with my eyes and stalked forward. I was about to pounce when… "Ravenpaw, wake up! It's time for your final assessment!" Someone hollered into my ear. I growled and rolled over opening one eye, then the next. I stared into Sunpaw's disgusted blue eyes. "Get up! You mouse brain!" Sunpaw yelled and I stood up and raced out the exit. I could feel those terrible blue eyes watching me all the way. I stretched outside in the crisp morning air, I looked around and realized it was dark and no one was up. "Looks like the stupid cat fell for it." Sunpaw smirked from behind me. I whirled around, my dark blue eyes narrowing. "You rat." I hissed. She only smiled that 'innocent' smile. I screwed up my face and stuck out my tongue before heading back into the den. I curled up by myself and fell asleep once more.

I felt a paw prodding me awake. I opened one eye cautiously. I was looking to the face of Rainstar. "Time for your assessment!" Rainstar smiled warmly. I opened my other eye and stood up; I shook my pelt, getting rid of all of the remaining moss and dirt on my pelt.

Rainstar led me outside where it was almost sun high. She took me to where Sunpaw and Skysong where waiting. We went through the forest almost silently except for the constant murmurs of our mentors. They finally stopped in a clearing.

"Alright, you need to catch at least 5 pieces of prey." Skysong spoke. "I know its leaf-fall, but we are expecting a lot from you, now Sunpaw you go into the abandoned two-leg nest and Ravenpaw you go to the ancient oak." Rainstar ordered. I nodded and sprinted toward the old oak.

About a minute after I arrived at my destination I smelt squirrel, I crouched down, I nudged a shrub aside and saw my target.

I narrowed my deep blue eyes. I checked the wind quickly; I was in the right position. I stalked forward my paws light on the ground. I bunched up my muscles and pounced. I pinned the rodent down and nipped the squirrel's throat before it could cry out.

I thanked Starclan for this piece of prey and then buried the prey.

I sniffed the air, scenting danger I crouched down prepared for any ambush. The bushes quivered and Sunpaw jumped out.

"Sunpaw? Aren't you supposed to be at the abandoned two-leg nest?" I asked tilting my head. "That's what they think," Sunpaw sneered, I knew she meant our mentors. "What do you want?" I hissed. "Just to rule the clans, to kill you get revenge…" She started. "Revenge for what?!" I bellowed. "You are more loved by our mom and you weren't abandoned, bullied and outshined!" I hissed.

Sunpaw laughed "Don't think I don't know your little secret." Sunpaw growled. I stood frozen. "Yes that's right, I'm not a mouse brained." She hissed. I growled. "You're the only one who can stop me, and now I will destroy you." Sunpaw growled. She sprang and I predicted her move. I side stepped and she ran right into the ancient oak instead.

I heard a crash but before I could blink she was up again charging me. Before I could react, she sliced my ear off. I growled and jumped over her and landed on her back. Before she could react I scratched her underbelly and sliced half her ear off. She stopped dropped and rolled, and at the same moment I jumped off her back.

She whirled around facing me. She narrowed her eyes, not showing any sign of pain. I looked in her eyes and saw envy, anger, and determination.

"You think you can bet me?!" Sunpaw growled. "Stop at once!" yowled a voice. I gave a sigh of relief when I regionalized Rainstar's face and voice; on her left side was Skysong and look of heavy disappointment printed onto her face.

"Ravenpaw, you have passed your assessment, Sunpaw, you are to come back to camp, where we will announce your punishment." Skysong snarled to her apprentice.

Before we left I picked the squirrel back up and followed the mentor. Skysong and Rainstar on each side of Sunpaw, while I was behind her.

When we reached the camp with bloody Sunpaw warriors in the camp swarmed us. Sandpool rushed up to put some cobwebs on Sunpaw's wounds but Rainstar shooed her away, Sandpool stood off to the side confused, but she wasn't the only one confused, many of other warriors looked puzzled.

Rainstar padded up onto the high ledge. "Cats of all Thunderclan, today something horrid has happened." Rainstar paused to look down at the clan. "Sunpaw has betrayed us." Rainstar meowed she stopped as the gasps of the clan muffled her voice.

"Ravenpaw, you were there! Tell the truth, what happened?!," a voice called from the crowed. Rainstar nodded in approve, I walked nervously up next to the leader, and all eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and remembered the events.

"When I was starting my assessment I went down to the ancient oak, I caught a squirrel but then Sunpaw appeared out of nowhere she confronted me, and then she attacked. I managed to dodge all of her attacks but harmed her in the process. Sunpaw treated to kill me when Rainstar appeared with Skysong, and then we headed back to camp." I finished, looked down at the clan, whispers spread through the camp, unsure if they could believe an apprentice.

"Why should we believe an apprentice?!" challenged a she cat named Cloudmist "Go to the ancient oak, I'm sure you'll find some blood stains." I replied steadily. I was surprised at how calm I was. "It's true." Skysong spoke up. I ducked my head thanking her.

Rainstar turned to Sunpaw with herbs and cobwebs on her bloody flank; I almost flinched when she glared at me, those harsh blue eyes boring into my soul. "I hear by banish Sunpaw from Thunderclan forever." Rainstar announced. Murmurs of approval and disapproval spread through the camp.

"Don't do this! She's so young!" Came Sweetsong's plead. Rainstar silenced her with a glare

"Anything to say for yourself?" Rainstar hissed. "Keep your eyes peeled, I will be back." Sunpaw growled glaring at me. I shivered "If you are seen on Thunderclan territory, I will not hesitate to send my warriors after you." Rainstar growled. Without a saying anything, Sunpaw disappeared through the exit tunnel.

The camp stayed quiet for a couple of moments before Rainstar's voice broke the silenced once more. "Now for more a happier announcement." Rainstar meowed, looking at me. "Ravenpaw will now become a warrior," Rainstar meowed.

My legs nearly gave out from the announcement. "Ravenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and stay loyal to your clan for eternity?" Rainstar asked. "I do."I meowed looking confidently at the leader. "Then by the powers of Starclan, you will now be known as Ravensong, Starclan honors your courage and kindness" Rainstar meowed placing her muzzle on top of my head, in return I respectfully licked her shoulder.

"RAVENSONG! RAVENSONG! RAVENSONG! RAVENSONG!" the clan cheered half-heartedly. The clan meeting ended and that was the end of that. I padded down the rock; Rainstar went into her den tiredly.

I was greeted by Fallenleaf the tom named only a week before me. "Hi." He meowed. "Hi," I meowed quietly. "You look tiered I have made a nest next to me just for you." Fallenleaf meowed. I nodded and followed him into the den.

**Hope you liked this, I decided to name her Ravensong not Ravenwing, I hope you guys like that name, anyway bye people!  
~Luna**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back!**

**Goldenvine128 (and anyone else who's wondering): I will not, thanks for the tip.**

**Catgirl2900: sorry about that, but at least you knew what I meant, right?**

**Overused Story (Guest): I'm just going to ignore that, if you were trying to make me stop/imitate me: it didn't work. You can hate it, but you don't have to go that far, plus if you hate it so much then just please don't comment and ignore it.**

I awoke in the forest ready for training with Thistleclaw, but surprisingly he wasn't there. I waited but he never showed up so I lay down and closed my eyes.

I opened my heavy eyes the next morning, the events from earlier in the day hit me, my mind swirled, and I started to feel dizzy. I shook it off;_I am a warrior now I have to be strong._ I thought with determination.

I looked beside me, _Fallenleaf must have left_ I thought his scent that led to outside was about 2 hours stale. I stood up and realized I was the only warrior in the den, I hurried out.

When I got outside the sun was just beginning to set. Rainstar was up on high rock with a group of cats, waiting "We've been waiting for you, its gathering night. Let's head off." Meowed Rainstar drily, acknowledging my presents.

We followed Rainstar through the temperate forest, mostly deciduous trees were in my sight, but as I looked around I noticed a few coniferous trees, still evergreen.

Soon we arrived. The slippery log awaiting our arrival.

***FLASH BACK!***

"_Come on Ravenpaw!" Fallenpaw called from the other side of the log. "I don't know…" I murmured. "It's perfectly safe! I'll catch you if you fall." Fallenpaw promised. I looked at him scared._

_I closed my eyes and put a paw onto the wet log. I sank my claws into its soft bark. I scrambled forward, soon I was in the middle of the log, the water roared beneath me._

_I looked down into the black water, if I fell now I would be in the deepest part of the water._

_I took another paw step forward, another and another._'Almost there!'_I thought happily. Suddenly I felt a harsh shove and I lost my grip on the log._

_I slid down the log nearer and nearer to the water, and as I fell I thought I saw a yellow pelt and that pelt was falling towards me, I heard half a yowl before plunging into the cold water._

_The yellow cat splashed into the water next to me, I opened my eyes and recognized her as:_'Sunpaw!' _I thought angrily, the pieces falling in place_'**SHE**pushed me!' _I growled in my head. Sunpaw lunged towards me, getting a grip of my shoulder in her claws._

_She gracefully swam to the bottom of the river, bringing me down with her. She looked at me and smirked, I narrowed my eyes at her in return, and she raised her golden paw and knocked against my head, knocking me unconscious, just before I blacked out the water rocked as another cat dove underwater._

_When I woke up, I was on the bank coughing up water, "Are you OK?" Fallenpaw asked looking into my deep blue eyes. I nodded slowly._

_I shook my pelt and looked around for Sunpaw. "Where did Sunpaw go?" I asked. "Sunpaw? Oh! She's probably up with the rest of the group, why?" Fallenpaw meowed._

"_Didn't you see here in there?" I asked flicking my tail towards the roaring water. Fallenpaw frowned and shook his head. "But- She was- oh never mind." I growled._

_I followed Fallenpaw up the muddy bank and merged with the rest of the group, my shoulder still bleeding._

_I looked around but did not see the familiar golden pelt of my sister._

_I fell back to the end of the group yet again; I thought I heard a heavy gasp as a cat gulped for air. I whipped around toward the river. I saw nothing, but I did see a ripple._

_I stopped and waited till the group had turned a corner onto the island._

_I hid in a nearby bramble. Its thorns scratched my pelt but I stayed put, my eyes fixed on the river._

_I saw the water part as if there was a cat there but I still didn't see any cat. I kept my eyes trained on the ripples. I heard splashes and then a shaking of a pelt and little random droplet flew off the 'invisible' cat._

_I frowned as the paw steps became louder and heavier, and soon I could hear the breathing of a cat._'Stupid Fallenpaw had to save Ravenpaw! I could have killed her! Well at least no one can see me right now' _said a familiar voice in my head_'Sunpaw!' _I thought shocked._

_Sunpaw's paw steps paused. I heard a cat sniffing the air, I held my breath. The invisible cat, with hesitation started to leave. I left my hiding spot the brambles scraping my pelt. I ignored it and followed the cat, hiding behind all the trees on the way._

_Once the cat was at the top of the slope that led down to the little sandy island, it paused._'Let me just make sure no one is around… I see everyone from my clan at the gathering, there's Ravenpaw beside Fallenpaw. Good.' _Sunpaw thought._

_I peered down at the island and realized that Sunpaw had mistaken her and Fallenpaw for an orange tom and a black she cat, she had seen them in the battle near the shadowclan border that day. Sunpaw had stopped walking, I was guessing she was looking around, my heart hammered but I knew she wouldn't be able to see me, my black pelt blinded into the darkness of the forest._

_Suddenly Sunpaw's body appeared out of thin air. In her golden paws she held a pink collar, with strange teeth in it. My heart twisted._'Isn't that- no it can't be- it's a bloodclan collar.' _I thought in horror._

_Sunpaw unsheathed her claws digging a hole under a nearby bush. She then placed the collar in the hole and covered it, without another thought, Sunpaw trotted down toward the island full of cats._

_I waited until the leaders had started before sneaking in; my eyes were fixed on Sunpaw the entire time._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I looked uncertainly at the log as everyone crossed. I shook my black head _she's not here._ I thought and crossed. Before I knew it, I was across the log following the rest of the group, occasionally looking back nervously suspecting to see Sunpaw stalking behind me, waiting for the right moment, but soon we reached the safety of the island.

I gave a sigh of relief as the gathering started. I zoned out, blocking everyone's thoughts with the trick Thistleclaw had taught me.

Rainstar stepped up. I glanced up at her, wondering if she would announce the treachery of Sunpaw.

"Thunderclan is doing well. We have 5 new warriors: Honeypelt, Autumnbreeze, Flamestripe, Fallenleaf and Ravensong." Rainstar meowed pausing while the cheers of the clans rose, some just murmured their congratulations but I didn't care.

"An apprentice has left us… but we have strong warriors and if any of you are to attack, we will be waiting." Rainstar half growled.

Shadestar, the Shadowclan leader narrowed his eyes at Rainstar but shrugged it off.

The rest of the gathering was a blur and before I knew it we were headed home again, I crossed the log quickly and slumped down in my nest once we got in camp.

I closed my eyes, but I knew this was going to be a long night…

**I've finished! Hopefully this will explain some questions, if not:**

**That collar that Sunpaw had in this chapter is a bloodclan collar that somehow made her invisible **

**That's how Sunpaw was getting better in battle training, by seeing Bloodclan in the middle of the night to train.**

**~Luna**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway onto the story! (this is 6 ½ moons after the gathering)**

I padded through the forest looking back constantly, but with Fallenleaf next to me, I wasn't as nervous.

The sun shone through the leaves, cascading green on the forest floor. Fallenleaf and I were on morning patrol and we were near the twoleg place.

I saw a kittypet sitting next to a fence, his bright orange pelt gleaming like fire. The kittypet looked about 2 moons old.

As I padded by him, I noticed an orange collar, the collar was beaten up with scratches and tears all over the collar, I also noticed he had no little bell or tag like a normal kittypet, and this "kittypet" wasn't plump at all, he was more skinny and slim. The kitten was sitting a bit too close to the border than my liking and he looked casual sunning himself.

"Fallenleaf… that kittypet is…" I carried off. He must have noticed it the moment I said it because, and he started marching out of the forest toward the cat. It wasn't a long walk, I'm surprised the kitten didn't notice us at all, but then again he is young after all.

"What do you think you're doing," Fallenleaf growled once he reached the small cat. The kitten jumped up, surprised seeing two strange cats, one glaring at him.

"O-oh, i-I'm sorry I didn't realize I was so close to the border…" the kittypet meowed apologetically. His gaze shifted from Fallenleaf's glare to me, his eyes filled with shock and gave a small gasp. Fallenleaf frowned noticing it too. "Um…" I said frowning. "Well, shouldn't you be leaving," Fallenleaf growled. "O-oh sorry I just thought I recognized her." The kitten meowed before shifting away his pale blue gaze….

I gave out a small gaze and narrowed my eyes. "Fallenleaf we have to get out of here," I meowed urgently. "What why?" he asked frowning. "Now!" I growled nudging him. The kit had a longing look in his eyes, like a kit looking for his mother.

We started to walk away but then there was a call from behind us. "Wait!" the kitten called. We turned around slowly. "Your Ravenpaw right?" the kitten meowed once I was facing him. My heart skipped a beat, "Y-yes…" I mewed. "My mama Sun is looking for you, you have to get out of here! Warn your clan, she's making a plan to take all of you down!" he meowed urgently, now Fallenleaf and I started to run away but an icy voice cut us off. "Well, well well, look who we have here," growled the all too familiar voice. I whipped around. "Sunpaw," I growled. "Its Sun now, Ravenpaw," She spat. "Its Raven_song_ now," I spat back. I didn't realize but I had my claws unsheathed and my fur was bristling and my back was arched. "What were you doing to my son," Sun growled. I narrowed my eyes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fallenleaf widen his eyes in realization. "Your son was too close to the border," I hissed.

"You stupid cat," I heard her growl at her son; the kitten flattened his ears and shrank back. I narrowed my eyes. "Do you even care, about him?" I ask without realizing it. "O-of course?" Sun meowed but it sounded more like a question. The small cat shrank back even further, noticing her tone. "Now you stupid cats will leave or you will die," Sun threatened. I narrowed my eyes.

"Might I remind you of what happened last time you threatened me," I smirked. Sun hissed and without warning she launched herself at me. I yowled and at the last second I slipped to the side.

Sun spat on the ground next to my paws, I rolled my eyes. Sun attacked again, aiming for behind me, I spun around and lashed out at her, she barely managed to dodge my attack but I managed to slice her cheek. Sun gave a little hiss of pain and launched herself at my back, my legs gave out under her weight and I could feel her claws digging into my back. "Now all of this will end, you will die and the clans will suffer," Sun growled but before she could lash out and give the killing blow, I felt a small force blow into her side, but it was just enough to catch her off guard and make her stumble off my back. I jumped up to see what had hit her.

It was her son.

He had ripped her off my back, and saved my life. "Blaze, you ruined my chance!" Sun growled to her son. Her son, Blaze, narrowed his eyes at her, "I won't just sit around and let you kill a good cat!" Blaze growled at her, his black paws shifting. "Fine then you die," Sun said casually and suddenly lunged at him, but I was quicker. Having regained my breath, I launched myself at Sun, knocking her over. We tumbled across the forest floor, once we stopped spinning I landed on top of her, pinning her down, claws sinking deep into her flesh. She narrowed her eyes showing no sign of pain. "Leave our territory, leave your son alone cause he's our clan mate now." I meowed making my decision. Sun widened her eyes then narrowed them. "Fine, take my son, I don't care but get prepared, because I am coming back, but this time I'll have an army and this time, you'll die." Sun growled making me shiver. I let her go and she went back, Blaze didn't even think to follow her. "You are with us now Blaze," I murmured, and we quickly headed back to camp

When we reached camp, cats swarmed us asking all sorts of questions, but were finally hushed when Rainstar shoved through the crowd.

"What happened?" She ordered. I told her the whole story of meeting Blaze and him saving me and him wanting to join the clan. The clan stayed silent for a while, but then Rainstar jumped up on the high ledge, and opened her mouth.

"In case you haven't heard, Ravensong and Fallenleaf have met a 2 moon old kitten, son of Sunpaw." Rainstar paused to look over the crowd. "This kit saved Ravensong's life and wants to join Thunderclan. My decision is to…" she meowed; the clan seemed to be holding their breath.

"Let him join." Rainstar finished and the clan erupted with yowls of disagreement. They were hushed when Rainstar flicked her tail. She looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, not being old enough to become an apprentice, you will be known as Foxkit. Ravensong will look over you and teach you the ways of the clan." Rainstar announced. No one cheered.

"Foxkit! Foxkit! Foxkit! Foxkit!" I yowled, joined in by a couple of other warriors, including Fallenleaf and his siblings.

The clan separated and Foxkit joined me. My heart swelled at least my nephew wasn't evil like his mother. Well, at least I hoped not.

**Another chapter done and what do you think?**

**QOTD:**

**Do you think Foxkit will become evil later on?**

**Ok well, hopefully the schedule is back to normal and I'll talk to you guys (and gals) later!**

**~Luna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry it's been too long. I don't know if it'll ever go back on schedule but I promise not to completely abandon this story. I've decided to not to try too hard and multi-task so I'm just going to focus on this story, finish it and then start again on a Squirrel's choice.**

Ever since Rainstar let Foxkit into our clan, cats started say she was mad. I fully disagree with them, well sort of…

The thing is Rainstar never comes out of her den unless of an announcement. Whenever I do go and visit her she is mad, she has dark circles under her eyes and ruffled fur. Sandpool says to sleep with her, make sure she does do anything crazy.

I do, but in the middle of the night I'll wake up to her constantly muttering in her sleep and occasionally sleep walking. Scary sight really, seeing one very close to you, someone who helped you become the cat that you are, be as weak and strange like that.

I thought this over while I walked to Sandpool, the sun was starting to get low and I knew I had to get to Rainstar's den quickly after. I walked into the dark den, bitter herb smells filled my nose, and I felt the rustle of paws and a sandy yellow blur.

"Sandpool!" I called. Sandpool looked up from her sorting and looked at me; her bright eyes almost seemed to be glowing against the dark. "Hello Ravensong," she meowed and padded over to me.

"How's Rainstar?" she asked. "Good." I replied looking at my shifting paws. There was silence for a little, the only sound I could hear was Mintpaw somewhere in the den.

Finally Sandpool broke the silence. "Follow me." She meowed. I followed her out of the den and we walked into the forest.

"I suppose Foxkit will become your apprentice when the time comes." She said calmly. I had never really thought of it but I guess so… "I hope so." I replied. "I'm sure you'll teach him brilliantly." She murmured. I blushed.

We walked in silence for some time; the sun started disappearing under the forest floor.

"Are you worried about Sunpaw?" Sandpool finally asked. I nodded slowly, she stopped me. She looked in my eyes a flare of determination deep within them. "You are one of the bravest, smartest, kindest, strongest cats I know." She began. "You have nothing to worry about, I reckon Sunpaw won't come around till a while, since you bet her that time you met Foxkit, she'll be training." Sandpool meowed. My cheeks flared.

"I-If she's training, shouldn't I be?" I asked. Sandpool considered this. "I think that-" Sandpool started but suddenly stopped. Her ear pricked and her ears darted around. "What?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer I entered her brain. _Intruders! Riverclan! _Sandpool thought. "Intruder, its Riverclan!" she repeated.

I opened my mouth to say I already knew but then stopped myself.

I opened my jaws again and realized she was right, and they were here right now. I could feel their paw skimming slightly off the ground. Their paws shifted as if to pounce. "RUN!" I yowled. Sandpool didn't need to be told twice, she went zooming through the trees. I followed soon after, with Riverclan chasing behind me.

I had a better advantage. They weren't used to running in the thicket, and their shiny pelts often got stuck in thorns and thistle. I speed on, jumping over fallen logs,

I could see camp now, not too far away…. I looked at the quiet clearing, they needed time to get up and ready. "You wake them; I'll try to hold them off!" I called to Sandpool. Without waiting for her to protest, I whirled around to face the clan.

Sniggers ran like a wave throughout the attack party, I kept my mind open. _Has Thunderclan grown dumb? _One cat thought. A low growl formed in my throat. "I won't let you pass." I growled _alright let's just get this over with _some cat thought.

3 cats pounced aiming for behind me, I caught what they were doing and realized that if I turned my back to face them, that would be a fatal mistake. I unsheathed my claws and sunk them into the soft earth. My mine raced at what I was going to do. It was very risky and I had never done it before. If I failed it, I could be killed.

Right as the three landed, my blood roared in my ears one more time before my feet left the ground.

I put all my weight into my front and I spun around, the world whirled and I saw the awed faces of my enemies. _I'm not here to show off!_ I thought bitterly. That was true, this was the only way I could have attacked them, without taking my eyes off the bigger group.

I spun around one more time and then I landed a furry lump. I had hit my target.

I sunk my claws into the back of a brown pelt and tore his back; he yowled and shook me off. I pinned him down and crunched down on his ear. He squirmed out of my grip and ran into the forest. I whirled to face the other two. _I can face both of them… _I thought as I quickly planned out my attack.

They attacked me from my either side, full speed. At the last minute I leapt out of the way and they scrambled to try and stop but it was too late, they collided with a sickening crash.

I turned to face the others but then a yowl sounded and Thunderclan cat rushed out around me. It took a little time to shake off the shock but then I charged with them. I leapt onto a small warrior's back and the anxious cat leapt up and tried to shake me off but I swiped her ear off and the cat went yowling away _that was easy _I thought, but the roar of the battle still raged on.

I saw movement in the shadows and realized a cat was slipping in the shadows near the camp. It was a big cat. It crept towards the nursery. _Foxkit!_ I nearly yowled. My paws hit the ground and I sprinted toward the Riverclan cat.

As soon as I was close enough, I rammed into his side, throwing him off course. The tom fell on the ground and I recognized him as Tidestar the Riverclan leader. I faced him as he jumped back up. In one swift movement I ran up to him and knocked his paws out from beneath him.

He fell to the ground with a thud. I pinned him down, my paws on his throat. Though after all, he was the stronger cat and he had me pinned down within seconds. I had a plan. I lunged toward his throat, I took hold on it and bit down, not too hard, just enough for him to loosen his grip.

He did and I jumped out and scratched his stomach. "This is not over." He growled at me before calling off his warriors. I watched them leave, running for the forest. I hadn't realized it but my flank was covered in scratches. I had a deep cut on my side and it was seeping blood. One look at it and the world swayed as I fell over. The night blacked out and the last thought I had was: _the clan is safe…_ before I lost consciousness.

**Well that's over. Hope you liked it thank ya'll bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, I'm back again. Sorry I made u scared that I wasn't going to continue, but not that I'm on spring break; I have more time to work on my story. Ok well here it goes!**

I woke up in the medicine den, I opened my eyes and the strong smelling herbs made my eyes water. I tried to stand up, but a paw gently nudged me back down. "You've lost a lot of blood, you just need to rest," Said Sandpool. I looked up at her and noticed that she looked exhausted. "Are you ok?" I meowed. "I'm fine." She snapped.

I nodded slightly. "Tonight's the full moon, so Mintpaw and I need to be going soon." Sandpool meowed. "Ok, is she getting her warrior name?" I asked. "Yes," replied the she-cat. _About time_ I thought. I looked past Sandpool and noticed that it was night.

"Er- how long have I been out?" I asked. "Just one day," Sandpool replied. "ok…" I meowed hastily.

Mintpaw padded into the den, her pretty silver pelt shone in the moonlight. She was a very pretty cat, and I wondered why she had chosen to be a medicine cat, the toms must be disappointed.

"Ready?" she asked. Sandpool nodded, she turned to look at me. "Stay here, if you need anything just call Fallenleaf." She meowed. "Ok, bye." I meowed as they headed out of the den, leaving me alone in the dark den. I lay my head down and rest my eyes. _I wonder what will happen…_

_Soon I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and I was in a familiar forest. My eyes focused more and what was in front of me shocked me. It was Thistleclaw, but being pinned down by a strong dark tom._

_Thistleclaw saw me and tried to call out put the tom had his paws to his throat and any words that tried to come out of his mouth were chocked back down._

_"Ravensong! Glad you could join us," smirked the tom, looking behind his shoulder. I recognized him from a gathering. _

_"Shadestar!" I gasped. "That's me," the tom smiled a toothy smirk. "Let, Thistleclaw go!" I hissed. The leader only laughed. "He betrayed his rank, just to help you." He growled. "When?" I asked confused. "When he told you about the prophecy and your powers," Shadestar hissed. I narrowed his eyes and looked at Thistleclaw for the truth. He nodded solemnly. _

_I growled. "Let him go," I repeated. "Never happening, little kit." He laughed. "Then you're in for a real treat," I smirked. _

_Before the leader could say anything I charged full speed at his flank. The tom reacted too slow and I ran into his side, the force knocked him off of Thistleclaw and landed on his rump a few tail lengths away. _

_The leader jumped to his paws and charged at me. Ideas raced through my head and I selected one quickly. Just in the nick of time I jumped over Shadestar and landed behind him. Before the tom could turn around I landed on his back. The tom having training, decided to roll over. But I was trained better and predicted this. Before the tom could crash to the ground I jumped off and pinned the tom down. Unsheathed claws against his throat, a trickle of blood ran down his neck. _

_"Looks like you won this one." He spat, before he vanished._

_Thistleclaw came over to me and sat next to me. "Thanks," he meowed. "No problem," I replied. "You were risking your life to warn me and train me this whole time," I meowed softly. I looked into his eyes and for once there was emotion in there: sadness, no-regret, hope, and happiness._

_"Yes," he murmured. _

_"Thank you," I breathed. _

_"No problem," He replied._

_"It seems that your training is complete, I will leave you alone and only give you warnings when it's needed." Thistleclaw meowed._

_"Okay, thanks Thistleclaw," I meowed thankfully. "No problem." He replied. My paws were starting to fade, "Good-bye" I meowed. "Good-bye, if there is anything I can do to help you, I owe you one, so I will always be here" I heard Thistleclaw meow before I vanished completely._

_I woke up alone. "Thank you Starclan," I prayed to the stars. I knew he was from the Dark Forest so I was cautious around him but he went against the Dark Forest to protect me, that was big and now I know I can trust him._

**MINTPAW'S POV**

I padded through our familiar territory next to my mentor. I glanced up at her and noticed a few silver hairs on her muzzle. _She's getting old_I thought and quickly looked away.

I remembered the day her sister had given birth, it was my first day as an apprentice and it startled me, I could barley recognize the herbs and I was scared I would poison the queen. I chuckled slightly and walked on.

We soon had reached the top of a hill that I had stood on many times. I could see the moon pool from here! My stomach gave a nervous jolt. "What if Starclan doesn't accept me?" I wondered aloud. "They will young one, I promise." Said Sandpool smiling. "Now come along, don't want to keep the others waiting," she added as she climbed down the hill. I followed after her and we continued on.

Soon I could see everyone waiting. I started to walk a bit faster. I could see them coming closer and my stomach did another flip. We padded closer and we were now standing next to them.

"What took so long?" Pebbleskip the Riverclan medicine cat asked, not harshly but concerned. "That's none of your business!" snapped Sandpool. I shifted my paws uncomfortably as Sandpool glared at the tom. The other med cats must as noticed the tension between the clans because Crookedwing the Windclan med cat rested her tail on Sandpool's back.

The movement shook me out of concentration of the ceremony and I looked up and noticed a kit standing beside Pebbleskip. "Is this your apprentice?" I asked the tom. Pebbleskip, who too had been deep in thoughts, looked up. "Yes, this is my new apprentice Juniperpaw," he meowed. "Congratulations," murmured Silentsong the shadowclan med cat, she barley talked during the meetings. "So shall we begin?" asked Crookedwing. The others nodded and I became worried again.

I looked around me as we walked closer to the pool, Juniperpaw who also had a face that looked just as worried as mine was standing next to me. "Hey it's not too bad, you'll do fine." I meowed. She glanced up at me; her pale coat glistened like the pool. "Thanks, I think you'll do fine too." She meowed shyly. "Thank you." I breathed.

We reached the pool. I was about to press my paw to it.. "Wait what do I do?" Juniperpaw asked. The others had already gone into their dream, panic flared in my eyes. "Just put your paw to the water." I meowed as kindly as I could. She nodded and she was soon in her dream, I pressed my paw to the cold water and I soon found myself in starclan's meadow, the wind ruffled my fur and I opened my eyes and saw her distant relative Cinderpelt.

"Hello young one." She meowed softly. "Hi," I meowed shyly. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded holding my breath. "Follow me," She meowed before padding off, I scurried after her. She led me silently to a golden meadow, the sunshine bored into my pelt, it wasn't overly hot though, it was perfect.

Standing in the meadow waiting was Sandpool. I walked up to her. I noticed around her was all the other medicine cats. "Ready?" Sandpool meowed. "Yes." I replied nervously. Cinderpelt padded over to the other cats, her starry pelt shone like silver pelt.

"From this day forward, you will now be known as Mintdream" Sandpool called out _unusual name, but I like it!_I thought. "Mintdream! Mintdream! Mintdream! Mintdream!" the others called, I blushed deeply.

"Juniperpaw, your turn," Pebbleskip meowed winking at the apprentice. This time Brambleberry padded up to the apprentice.

"Starclan, will you take this apprentice to show the ways of Starclan and send her warning when needed?" Pebbleskip asked. "We will," said Brambleberry but it sounded like 15 voices. Brambleberry touched noses with Juniperpaw and whispered something that sounded like "good luck young one," before disappearing into the air.

As I watched in awe, the others disappeared except for me and Juniperpaw. "Is this supposed to happen?" asked Juniperpaw as the meadow became a thin grassed hill. "I-I don't know, maybe it's a warning," I said but it sounded more like a question. Cinderpelt appeared in front of us. "Come," she murmured and we gingerly padded over to her.

Once we were beside her she put a paw to the pool she was sitting in front of. The touch must have activated the pool because the scene soon changed again, and we were hovering above Thunderclan's camp, once my eyes focused I noticed something on the ground. _Bodies._

I gasped and so didJuniperpaw. Soon the scene changed again and we were hovering above Riverclan camp. There were more bodies except this time there was living cats among them, I looked more closely and noticed that they were tough looking cats with collars with teeth through them, I stretched my memory.

I had heard something about teeth and collars. "_Bloodclan,_" Juniperpaw whispered. My eyes widened with shock and I remembered something about the traitor Sunpaw joining Bloodclan. Soon enough I saw the familiar golden pelt that stood out from the rest. She had her jaw open. She was _laughing_. Anger shook through me, but before I could do anything we were back beside the pool.

I looked beside me and saw Juniperpaw was shaking. I put my tail on her back. "Was that the future?" Juniperpaw asked her voice shaking. "It will be if you don't prepare, _something terrible is coming soon you must join as one to defeat the evil_" Cinderpelt meowed but it didn't sound like her voice.

And with that, we were being prodded. I opened my eyes to stare into the concerned face of Sandpool. She gave a sigh of relief. "I was so worried! You were shaking and talking in your sleep!" she cried. "I-I'm fine," I meowed standing up.

I cast a look over at Juniperpaw who was standing up as well. "The others have already left, we had better get home." Pebbleskip meowed. Sandpool nodded and we separated.

But before Juniperpaw left, "Tell your leader, and your leader only, they'll know what to do." I meowed but a little uncertain because of our battle yesterday. Though the apprentice nodded seriously and followed her mentor, and I followed mine.

'_something terrible is coming soon, you must join as one to defeat the evil!'_Cinderpelt's warning echoed in my ear. I shivered slightly as though I was being watched and heard something murmur. I glanced around _must have been the wind_ I thought, but oh how wrong I was…

**There! I'm happy with this chapter and I'm glad I did it from someone's new POV. Hope you guys liked it!**

~Luna


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not a real chapter but. It is an author's note. I am working on chapter 15 right now and I am also re-doing a few chapters I don't like. I will also be updating Luna's Adoptable Stories and posting a couple one-shots. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. I am aiming for 25 or 30 chapters if I can.**

**-Luna**

**(p.s I have already re-done chapter 1-2 if you want to read them if you are someone who has been reading this story for a while, I am done re-writing chapter 3 but not going to post it yet because then it will mess up the next few chapters) Thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry this story is taking forever (a year and 2 months) **


	16. Chapter 16 (actually 15)

**Hey guys, sorry about the long break yet again… I'm afraid that I don't have as much time as I used to, to work on this story. Another reminder, Squirrel's Choice is on hold. I don't know whether I should continue with that story anyway… Anyway I have become a Harry Potter nerd, so don't be surprised if I post a new story on Harry Potter, one more thing before we start, I think I will re-do a few chapters, I wasn't really satisfied with them . Onto the chapter!**

**Mintdream's POV**

As I padded back to camp, side by side with Sandpool, my mind was still on the warning; I mean how could it not! I didn't know whether I should tell Rainstar, with her going crazy, I was unsure. I could tell Ravensong, she should probably know, since it IS about her sister….

I thought this over for a while then came upon my decision, I would tell Ravensong. She has a right to know. Once I was in complete focus on what was around me, I noticed that the sun was rising. _Dawn patrols should be out soon _I thought.

Finally we reached the clearing surrounded in thick trees. I squeezed through them and so did Sandpool. When we reached camp, few cats were stirring and got a few nods in acknowledgement. I hurried to the medicine den, the warm welcoming smells of the herbs surrounded me.

Ravensong was still in her nest, her cobwebs still on from the battle. I carefully un-peeled the cobwebs and was shocked to see nothing but black fur, no cuts. I checked the other wrapped wounds. They too had the same results. _That's strange _I thought.

"What!" Ravensong yelped and jumped up and looked around wildly. Then her dark blue eyes settled on me and she let her fur fall flat again. "So how did it go!" Ravensong asked eagerly. "I-uh… it was good… my new name is Mintdream." I answered hesitantly. "What's wrong?" she asked furrowing her brow. _The vision! I have to tell her! But what will change if I tell her, she can't stop Sunpaw from coming back… well maybe…. _I thought. Ravensong looked like she was trying to hold something in. "I-I need to tell you something… something that I have told no-one…." I meowed. Ravensong nodded. I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "I um had a vision.." I started…

**Ravensong's POV**

"I um had a vision…" Mintdream meowed. My heart beat fast in my chest. _Is she really going to tell me what she saw?_

But right as she opened her mouth again, Sandpool walked in. "Good morning Ravensong, glad to see you're better…" she meowed pausing as she studied her flank and sniffed for any infected or re-opened cuts, but strangely she smelt no blood at all.

"Did you check her wounds?" Sandpool asked Mintdream sharply. Mintdream nodded, I froze. One of the wounds I had gotten had been bothering me, so naturally I wanted to get rid of it. Yes, I healed myself. I didn't think of the consequences but, yes I healed myself.

"They are not infected or bleeding, in fact they are… healing perfectly" Mintdream meowed hesitantly. I let my fur lie flat. _Mintdream- kept it a secret? _I thought confused.

"Okay…" Sandpool meowed uncertainly. "Well, I need to go visit the catmint that I planted, we will need it soon." Sandpool added as she padded out.

Mintdream exhaled in relief. "Um... Why did you-" I started. Mintdream cut me off with a shrug. "By the look on your face I could tell you didn't want anyone to know about it."

"Uh, thanks," I meowed. Mintdream shrugged again. "So about the vision," She continued. I leaned in eagerly as she whispered about the prophecy.

**A long explanation later….**

Silence. Thoughts ran through my head. "Um are you sure this is what you saw?" I asked. "I'm sure, you can ask Juniperpaw if you don't believe me," Mewed Mintdream honestly. _Well if she's that sure, then I guess it must be true… but Sunpaw coming back…._ I thought.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust me! She's coming back," Mintdream meowed gloomily. "I believe you, but why didn't you tell someone else?" I asked. "Well you should be the first to know, because it _is_ about your sister," Mintdream replied.

She had a point. "I need to go visit Foxkit," I meowed and padded toward the exit. Mintdream watched me cautiously every step…

I padded into the warm sunlight. _I have to see Fallenleaf first_ I thought and I headed to the warriors den, but an amber blur stopped me. "You're ok!" The tom purred. "Of course I am, you big furball!" I purred back.

Fallenleaf smiled happily. "Where you off to?" he asked. "Going to visit Foxkit" I answered. "I'll join you" He meowed and started walking to the nursery. I paused, thinking. "You coming?" he asked. "Ya!" I mewed jumping out of my thoughts.

We walked the short walk to the nursery, silently. Once we reached the entrance, I slipped in. Foxkit was the only kit in the nursery, and I realized we didn't have any apprentices. I walked toward him and Fallenleaf joined as well.

Foxkit was just a ginger furry bundle, lying asleep on the floor. I nudged him awake. "Foxkit, Foxkit wake up." I whispered.

He opened one blue eye after another. He drowsily stood up. "Ravensong! Your better!" He meowed happily once his vision had cleared. He ran up and nuzzled me. "Of course I am," I purred, nuzzling him back.

"Ready to practice?" Fallenleaf asked. Foxkit nodded eagerly. We walked out of the nursery, and went behind it in the clearing surrounded by trees. "Give me your best hunters crouch," Ordered Fallenleaf.

Foxkit nodded and crouched down perfectly, so his fur nor tail was brushing the ground. "Good" Fallenleaf and I meowed approvingly. Foxkit puffed his chest out in pride.

"Now pretend that this leaf is a mouse," I mewed pushing a leaf to the other side of the clearing. Foxkit narrowed his blue eyes and moved forward, his paws barley touched the ground. Silently and swiftly he pinned the leaf down and swiped his claws over it.

"Good job!" I praised. Foxkit blushed lightly. "Now can you recite Warrior Codes 1-4?" Fallenleaf asked. "Yes!" squeaked the little kit.

"Number one: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with a cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle," Foxkit recited. "Yes, keep going," Fallenleaf pressed.

Foxkit searched his memory. "Number two is: don't hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory, I think" He meowed slowly. "That's right." I meowed encouraging him.

"Elders and kits eat first unless given permission, and apprentices cannot eat until they have caught prey for the elders." He meowed thoughtfully. I nodded.

"I forgot the fourth one…" He murmured after a long pause. "That's ok." I meowed. "Well work on it," Fallenleaf meowed not giving any emotions away through his facial expression.

We separated, Fallenleaf went to do a patrol, Foxkit went back to the nursery, and I went to go see Mintdream quickly.

She took the cobwebs off to reveal my black fur, no cuts in sight. "Just be careful" She meowed cautiously. "Why, my wounds are healed, right?" I asked confused. Mintdream looked at me funny,

"Don't you know?" she asked frowning. I shook my head, heart beating. "You're pregnant," She meowed.

**Now before your after my blood, I want you to know that it's not going to end Mary Sue. I promise**

**See you soon!**

**-Luna**


	17. Chapter 16 (really 16)

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! But before I start I wanted to say thank you to:**

**Skyfire Daydream: thank you sooooo much! I will continue writing!**

**FerncloudLover: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Iceyquickninja: thank you for following! **

**All of your reviews, follows/favorites, even just views mean so much to me! Thank you for staying with me and supporting me!**

**Fallenleaf's POV**

I padded through the forest, the birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling; it was a beautiful day in the forest.

Tangledpelt led the way, his brown matted fur bounced along the trees and shrubs. Cloudfall's, snow white pelt stood beside his and behind her was Brooksong. Her soft brown fur was carefully groomed, like always. Then Silverfeather came up next to me, her black stripes stood out in her silver pelt, but yet looked right, blending in.

"Nice morning isn't it," She meowed looking around. I nodded closing my eyes for a brief second and let the song birds and warm morning breeze fill me up. In this action, my foot hit a root, (of course, just my luck) "Are you okay?" Silverfeather asked eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine," I mumbled.

We kept walking, in silence of course, I just surrounded myself with my thoughts. _Silverfeather's a nice she cat, she's only older than me by a few moons, we used to be playmates when we were kits, well that was only for a little before she became an apprentice. _"We're almost there," Silverfeather meowed nudging me out of my thoughts,

We marched silently, the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon. Once we came close to the Windclan border, Tangledpelt held up his tail to stop us.

We stayed still while the senior warrior sniffed around the area. "They didn't move it, but our scent is starting the wear off…" the tom meowed.

"Well, you know what to do!" Tangledpelt snapped when we stood frozen. We finally moved and made the marks. "Now let's head home," He meowed.

As we marched home I realized something wasn't right, the birds had stopped chirping, so the only noise was our paw steps. Silverfeather and the others must have noticed this as well because they were breathing in the scents of the forest, and their ears flicked towards any noise that sounded.

Suddenly a strong sent passed under our noses. It smelled so strongly, it filled my head and clouded my thoughts, but before I could figure out what it was, I heard large paws thudding against the ground, and Tangledpelt gave a sudden shout

"Badger!" he cried. My fur bristled, and soon enough the creature burst in front of our path. Its black and white fur shone in the light that was left and its dark eyes darted around, looking for a meal.

My heart raced and my muscles screamed to run, but I couldn't abandon my clan mates! The badger gave a loud low growl, and I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

The badger lunged for me, but it was too slow. I quickly leapt aside. "Attack!" Tangledpelt yelled. We raced into battle. We all lunged at the badger, but this time we were too slow. Cloudfall had been knocked aside front the heavy paw of the dark creature. She fell with a thud and a whimper, but the brave she cat stood up again and charged the fox once more.

"Cloudfall get the tail, Brooksong, Silverfeather and I will get the paws and that leaves Fallenleaf for the back!" Yelled Tangledpelt over the raging battle. My gut twisted but I nodded and we sprung into action once more. I leapt up onto the striped back of the badger, and then I started tearing at the thick black and white fur.

I gripped its back with my claws when the creature thrashed about, trying to wriggle us off. Once it stopped I took the chance and started tearing quicker, but no matter how hard I tried, the fur was too thick. I panicked, but then an idea struck my mind, a crazy but good idea.

I carefully climbed up the creature's neck, its ears flicked toward something in the distance, which something was from camp.

The badger gave a sudden thrash and I hooked my claws in. I tried to unhook them, but too late it had now noticed I was there. _So much for surprising it _I thought.It shook its neck violently, and having my claws slightly unhooked, I started sliding off. I yelped and dug my claws in. I managed to pull myself up. The badger's attention was soon back at the 'something' near camp and the cats down below.

I slowly crawled up to the top of its head. Then suddenly a cat burst into the clearing. A black cat, Ravensong.

Her eyes widened when she saw the fox, and panicked even more when she noticed me, clinging onto its head. "Fallenleaf!" she cried. "I'm- okay!" I meowed over the foxes yelps.

Ravensong opened her mouth to say something but the badger roared and she thought better of it, and she charged into battle to help us. The agile she-cat dodged all of the badger's attacks and soon joined me on the neck. "I'll go up farther, you stay here!" I yelled, she hesitated but nodded. I climbed up the shortening badger's neck and found his head were it had the least amount of fur. I dug my claws into the ending of its neck, hitting flesh immediately, the badger gave a yelp and began thrashing around, trying to get me off, but I dug my claws in deeper still, while I bounced around on top of the badger's head.

The badger started thrashing more and I heard a thud and a yelp, as someone fell. My instinct was to look who it was. It was Ravensong,

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her being toward over by the badger, I saw the badger narrow its eyes as it was about to lung in for the kill

"No!" I yelled and jumped down in front of my love, right at the moment the badger lunged forward and thrashed out his teeth.

My first sense was pain, and oh Starclan it hurt. My second sense were my eyes, and I saw blood, and my love, pulling me away from the monster. "Fallenleaf, why did you do that, you stupid tom!" Ravensong meowed softly, tears swimming in her deep blue eyes.

I tried to open my mouth but Ravensong shushed me. "I-I came here to tell you, that I-I'm pregnant with your kits," she whispered. My slowing heart skipped a beat, I widened my eyes at her

I wanted to stay forever with her but I could hear my heart beating slower and slower. "Don't leave us," cried Ravensong. "I-I love you and our kits," I meowed before my breathing became jagged. My body hurt so much, but the thing that hurt me more was that I knew that I wouldn't be able to see my kits grow up

"I-love-you" I breathed one last time before my great ancestor Firestar appeared as clear as day.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, I rose out of my body, but this time I had a starry coat of my own. I looked down at my love sobbing into my cold, dead pelt and my heart again started aching. "Come" Firestar meowed. I looked up at him. "Am I really dead for real?" I asked him, my voice sounded hoarse.

"Honestly, Fallenleaf I don't know," Firestar shook his head.

**Okay so now u know he's not really dead, well maybe. I decided to leave his death up to you guys, so comment what you think!**

**Yah **

**Or**

**Nawww**

**~Luna**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post one on Monday, I totally forgot I had soccer practice that evening along with a load of homework. I won't be able to post one tomorrow but to make it up to you, I might make another chapter on the weekends (I'm working on the next chapter right now sooooo I might be able to finish it and post it today, if you're lucky….)**

**So anyway the votes are in (I won't tell you the winner :p MAWHAHAHW) you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Ravensong's POV!**

My heart fell when he closed his eyes and his chest took his last breath. The tears that were swimming in my eyes were running down my black furry face. Fallenleaf was dead, because of me. More tears dropped down my chin and onto the ground, leaving drops of water spattered all over.

"Ravensong, watch out!" Cloudfall called. A deep growl came from behind and a giant paw stepped only a mouse tail away from my tail was. I quickly scrambled up, reality hit.

The battle was still on. The 3 warriors were still fighting vigilantly. "I'll go get help!" I offered, but without waiting for an answer I took off.

Tears flew next to me in the wind. They flew off my whiskers and past my running body. Soon the scents of camp smacked my nose. My paws hit the ground and my long legs stretched out in front of me. I was soon in the middle of the hustle of the evening camp. Before I even thought about catching my breath, I shouted with the remainder of my energy.

"Badger… Attack!" I yelled. Cats froze and immediately Smokecloud was shouting orders. While he organized the attack group, I caught my breath.

Breath in Breath out

My breath came out in raged breaths. _He's gone, he's really gone_ I thought in shock. Suddenly two familiar blurs dashed toward me. I looked up to see the worried faces of Flamestorm and Autumnbreeze. "Is Fallenleaf ok?" they asked together. My face fell once more. "He's dead," I croaked. I crumbled down and sobbed but then I heard the comforting voice.

"It's okay, he'll always be with us," Autumnbreeze whispered, though I could detect heavy sadness in her soft voice. I lifted my head and a group of cats surrounded me. "Can you lead us to where it is?" Smokecloud asked softly. I nodded and heaved myself up.

I lead the group of cats weaving in and out of the trees, though my heart was dreading to go back, my brain controlled my body. Soon we reached the battle. "Their over here!" I yelled. Cloudfall, Brooksong and Tangledpelt were still fighting. The patrol behind me immediately took action.

I watched as they fought the beast, it was 8 against 1. They had to win.

I soon felt my eyes wander to the place where Fallenleaf's body was, but he wasn't there!

**Fallenleaf's POV (before Ravensong looked over)**

I followed Firestar into Starclan, I could see the starry meadow and all of the Starclan cats. Though my heart told me to leap and run happily, I did not. I couldn't get over the fact that I was dead. The cats were getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer. I stopped abruptly and looked down at my paws.

The empty, floorless black ended one step away from me and turned into the meadow. I paused but once I saw Firestar cross it with ease, I took one paw and tired to place it down in the meadow.

But my paw hit something, my paw bounced back. I shook my head. I must be doing this but when I tried leaping over the "barrier" I again hit something and fell back on my rump. I stood up and looked at Firestar in confusion. Surprisingly his gaze was filled with happiness and amusement. "W-why can't I cross?" I asked angrily. "I'm afraid that you are not ready to join our ranks yet," He answered. My gut twisted. "D-Does that mean I g-go to the d-dark f-forest?" I asked shivering.

"No, you are getting another life. You are going to need to be there for your mate, Ravensong." He mewed. "What!" I yelled loudly. "Try not to get yourself killed again," Firestar chuckled and my vision blurred.

I opened my eyes to be looking at the same scene I had left. 3 warriors fighting the badger. "Their over here!" I heard a familiar voice call. _Ravensong! _I thought. I really wanted to embrace her, to say that I was still alive, that I was okay, but something in my mind told me that they couldn't take a cat coming back alive, only leaders were meant to do that. Not ordinary cats like me.

I quickly stood up and hid in the trees. I watched as a patrol launched themselves at the badger and Ravensong stood to the side. Tears stung my eyes when I saw her. I quickly looked away and hurried off. I didn't know where I was going. Just somewhere, where no one would find me.

**Sorry this one's shorter but im working on the next one and hopefully post it later today**


	19. Chapter 18

Soon I was past all of the territories.

The sun was now behind the horizon, but I kept walking. For hours and hours until my eyelids and paws became heavy. I slumped down where I lay. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Boo!" someone yelled into my ear. I jumped up and stared into the laughing face of a strange young cat. "Um…" I meowed, shifting my paws. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Wolf, I'm a loner!" the little tom bounced around me. "Who are you? You smell funny!" He paused in his bouncing, sniffing me. "I'm a clan cat," I answered shaking my amber pelt.

Wolf froze. "A-a clan cat," he stuttered. I nodded "What's wrong?" I asked confused. He sniffed the air again. I did too; I could smell more cats on the way. "Oh no!" he muttered. "Quickly come with me!" Wolf exclaimed and pulled me into an old badger's den. "Stay here," he growled. I nodded still confused.

Wolf left and I soon heard talking. I couldn't catch any words they were saying, I burrowed back into the den. I shivered at the thought of another badger in the den, the creature that caused my death. More talking, then paws going away from here.

I gave a sigh of relief, but I didn't really understand why. Wolf returned, his silver and white face appeared at the entrance of the tunnel. "You can come out now!" he mewed. I nodded and scrambled out of the den.

We stood in silence but I had questions boiling. "Why did you hide me?" I blurted out. Wolf sighed, "There is a group of loners named the Fangs, that's where I live," Wolf explained. "That's not answering my question," I snorted. Wolf rolled his eyes. "A prophecy was given to us that told us to _beware the amber tom, for he seeks violence, _but very few of us know the truth," Wolf recited. "What do you mean by knowing the truth?" I asked quietly. Wolf looked gravely up at me, his blue eyes no longer bright.

"Someone has switched the prophecy, someone who didn't want you to get our help," Wolf growled. I looked at him still confused, "I didn't come here for help…" I meowed utterly confused. Wolf frowned. "But the real prophecy stated that _embrace the amber tom, for he seeks help against the deathly blood" _Wolf recited. I stood silently, a million thoughts whizzed by in my brain and I wasn't able to put them together.

"Look Wolf, I do-" I started. "Listen, I'm going to get the Paws of Truth." Wolf interrupted. "Um what are the Paws of Truth?" I asked quickly before he could walk away. "The only cats that know the truth, and are going to help you," he meowed before running off.

I looked around the moor surrounded by trees, an owl hooted loudly and my fur stood on end. I ran over to the badger's den and stayed crouched down until I heard a group of excited sounding paws. I darted out from the den and widened my eyes at the sight.

It looked like there were 20 of them, around the same amount of a clan. There were gasps from the crowd when they saw me appear. Whispers spread. "Um, hi." I meowed but sounded more like a question.

"Hello!" a warrior stepped forward, he looked wise and strong. "I am the leader or the Paws of Truth, Sage," the tom introduced. "I am Fallenleaf, of um Thunderclan," I meowed. "We must leave at once," Sage meowed. "G-go where?" I asked. Sage blinked "To your home of course," He meowed.

"Um I'm sorry but why?" I asked. "I'll explain on the way, come." Sage meowed and flicked his tail. The group followed at once. I fell in pace with Sage in the lead. "I'm guessing Wolf told you the prophecy," Sage meowed knowingly. "Yes." I meowed, Sage chuckled. "Well your Healer must have gotten the other prophecy, right?" Sage asked. I was about to ask what a Healer was but it was kinda obvious.

"If she did, she didn't tell me," I answered. "Then I guess you'll have to wait till we get there and ask your Healer." Sage meowed. I growled in disappointment. "Now the suspense is going to kill me!" I growled angrily. Sage chuckled. We walked in silence for the next few minutes except for the excited whispers of the cats behind us.

"Um Sage?" I asked. "Mhm?" Sage meowed turning is tanish gray head to me. "Um is it hard to believe that I have died, um twice?" I asked. I have to admit, Sage looked a bit surprised. "Hm, well there is been a legend of a strange magic that exist, that a cat has strange tears that heal any wound, or Starclan cats granting a second life." Sage meowed, and I gave a sigh of relief. "I-I ran away because I thought it would be too much for cats to think that I came to life after dying" I explained

"Makes sense, but the clans are depending that you return," Sage meowed. I nodded and after around what felt like an hour, Sage broke the silence. "We'll rest here for the night," He called and the group of cats gave a sigh of relief and dropped down where they stood and dozed off. And Sage chuckled; Sage graciously lay down and rested his head on his paws, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I looked up to the starry night sky and curled up in a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hello**

**Goodbye**

**Btw hope u liked these 2 chapter and have a good night/good evening (I don't know where you live XD)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long. I have soccer and my play-offs are tomorrow. We are the best in the league, and I'm not just saying that, we have only lost 2 games and the other teams have lost 3,4,5 etc. Last season, we were undefeated. ANYWHO, onto the story.**

The wind whipped at my fur, and the crisp night air cooled me. I was very cold, without her warmth.

Though the Paws of Truth were fast asleep, I couldn't sleep even though I hadn't slept in 48 hours. I sighed and uncurled. I heaved myself up and walked, somewhere. I don't know where but I just needed to clear my mind.

As a walked, I embraced my thoughts; maybe I could figure it out, the prophecy….

A million thoughts raced around my head, but the major one was, _Is Ravensong ok?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the paw steps coming closer. As soon as I did, I knew who it was. "Wolf, go away." I grumbled and continued to walk. But the paw steps kept on coming, until the cat was next to me.

"You really thought I was going to go away," Wolf laughed next to me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. We walked on in silence for a few moments, before Wolf spoke and broke it. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

Before I could even think, I blurted out to him about Ravensong, me dying twice, and my soon to be born kits. Wolf listened carefully the whole time. Once I had finished, he didn't say anything. "I need to tell you something," He meowed finally. "What is it?" I asked eagerly. "Sage told me not to tell you, but you were going to find out soon enough." Wolf meowed seriously. "Tell me!" I meowed impatiently. "I know it might sound weird but… everyday past your territories, is a week at your camp," he meowed.

Dread swam in my stomach. "S-so your saying, my kits will be born by the time I get home?" I asked stumbling over my words. Wolf nodded. I buried my head in my paws, and then my head snapped up. "I need to get home," I meowed determinedly…

**Ravensong's POV **

It had been 2 weeks since I had seen him. Each week, my belly grew. Each week, my dread grew knowing he wouldn't see our kits. Each day, I quietly mourned and cried for him.

As I lay in the dark nursery, for all I knew, I might have my kits tonight. After all, they were being expected very soon. I lay my head down and tried to close my eyes. But tonight, I was for some reason restless and anxious. I had a feeling that tonight was the night.

**Flashback:**

_I lay next to Fallenleaf, though everyone else was sleeping, I knew he wasn't. _

"_I know you're awake," I whispered to him. He chuckled. "You know everything." He smiled. Silence. _

_Suddenly a strange question flashed across my mind. "If we were to ever have kits, what would you name them?" I asked. Fallenleaf's white teeth smiled in the dark. "If we had 4 kits and 2 were toms, I would name them, Oakkit and Sootkit" He meowed. I could tell he was thinking hard. "What would you name the she-kits?" he asked. _

"_I like the names Nightkit and Honeykit, or Rosekit." I meowed softly. "Honestly, it depends on their fur color, we wouldn't name an orange tom Sootkit," I laughed. Fallenleaf laughed and my eyelids suddenly became heavy. "Goodnight," I yawned and snuggled up closer to him. "Goodnight, my love," he meowed softly and I soon fell into a deep sleep…._

**End of Flashback**

**Back to present time:**

My heart ached at the memory and sighed. _At least I have good memories of him _I thought, _But I still would rather have him with me right now, _I thought sadly.

Suddenly I felt a strong kick in my stomach. My heart skipped a beat, tonight MUST be the night. The kits kicked again. I winced and lay like a fool, not knowing what to do. _Should I run and get Sandpool and Mintdream? _I asked myself. I made up my mind and quietly crept across camp. Not exactly the best idea, but no-one else was in the nursery.

When I made it into the medicine den, I was panting and the kicks were coming harder and more frequent. "Mintdream!" I called with whatever strength I had left. I felt a stir and paw steps coming closer.

Soon she arrived, studying me carefully. "Are the kits coming?" She asked calmly. I nodded, wondering how she could act so calm. Another kick, I stumbled and Mintdream caught my quickly, she led me over to a nest where I lay down, relieved. Another kick. "Ow!" I groaned. "It'll go away soon," Mintdream soothed. I nodded gridding my teeth.

Mintdream quickly awoke Sandpool, who started grabbing two herbs. Through the pain, I didn't open my mind to read their thoughts, there was too much going on. Sandpool whispered something to Mintdream who nodded and gingerly placed a paw on my swollen belly. I growled at her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting your kits." She whispered and massaged my stomach. It soothed the it, but there was still pain. Sandpool placed a spiky edged leaf by my mouth and I quickly lapped it up. I bit back the face when I tasted the bitterness in the herb. Soon the pain was soothed, but I didn't last long.

Pain, huge pains. They were coming. I screeched, not even caring if I woke up the clan. Nervous-excitement filled me, Like what Autumnbreeze had said, nervousited. 2 figures entered the den quickly. "Are they coming?" Asked the excited voice of Autumnbreeze. Relief washed over me. At least my friends would be with me when I gave birth.

That relief was replaced by pain, and I gave a loud screech. "The first one's here!" I heard Sandpool yell over my scream. The kit indeed slid out, and Mintdream quickly took her paws off my belly and nipped the sack, so the kit could breathe. It was a healthy looking amber tom. My heart was filled with joy. Mintdream placed him next to my belly. He snuggled up to his me and began suckling. I smiled at him. "3 more," Sandpool whispered to me. I nodded, bracing for the next kit.

I gave a grunt of pain which turned into a whimper and into a scream, the next kit tumbled out and Sandpool nipped the sack, and out came a black she-kit, with white mittens and tipped tail. Sandpool purred and placed her next to her brother, who snuggled up close to each other. I purred happily, then reminded myself that there were still 2 more in my belly.

Another ripple of pain and another sack rolled out. "Can I?" Asked Autumnbreeze. I nodded and watched as she carefully nipped the sack and held up a brownish blackish fluffy tom. The tom pawed at the air and I heard Autumnbreeze's muffled laugh as she placed him next to his sister and brother. "Last one!" Mintdream encouraged.

One last extremely painful pain ripped across my body. I screeched and out rolled the last sack. I nodded at Flamestorm. He smiled and nipped the sack and out tumbled a golden she-kit. Everyone in the den tensed. The she kit looked exactly like Sunpaw. I shivered, but when I saw the she kit mewl for her mother and move around blindly, my heart softened. I couldn't abandoned her like my parents. I scooped her up and placed her next to her suckling siblings and joined them.

"What are their names?" Asked Autumnbreeze quietly. I remembered when the night when he said the names he would want for his kits. I looked down at the tiny cats on my belly. "Oakkit for this one." I murmured licking the top of the bigger amber tom's head. "And this is Sootkit" I meowed nuzzling the fluffy brownish blackish tom, who placed a tiny paw on my nose. I purred and everyone in the den laughed or "aweee-d". "This one will be Nightkit," I meowed placing my tail on the black she-cat with white tipped tail and paws. "A-and this one will be, Honeykit" I meowed stumbling over my words. I carefully put my paw on the golden she-kit. The she kit meowed and I purred.

Through all the happiness, I had forgotten he wasn't here, and when it did hit me, it was more painful than the kitting.

**Hey, hope this one wasn't too short and I hope you liked it, **

**Comment what you want/think will happen next. **

**Bye!**

**~Luna**


	21. Chapter 20

**Honeykit's POV**

I woke up to the world of blackness. Nothing changes while I sleep or when I'm awake. "Mom, when will she open her eyes?" I heard Oakkit complain. "Don't force it," Mama replied softly. "You open your eyes when you're ready, darling" she murmured to me. I purred and snuggled up closer to her.

Later when I woke up, I decided I was ready to see the world. I forced my eyelids open and the world came in an exploding light. I embraced the light, and I saw the world around me. I saw my siblings playing outside and my mama lying down carefully watching them. "Mama?" I asked. She spun around. "Sun-" she started. I tilted my head confused. She took a deep breath and restarted. "Honeykit, you've opened your eyes!" she purred.

I smiled. She studied my eyes for a moment before I interrupted the silence. "What color are my eyes?" I asked eagerly after noticing her soft deep blue eyes. "You have brilliant blue eyes, wait here a moment please." She meowed quickly before jumping up and heading over to a den. I debated following her but in the end I chose to be an obedient kit and stayed put.

When she returned she had another cat with her. She was silver with bright green eyes, once she reached me she smiled warmly. "I'm Mintdream, and you are Honeykit, correct?" she introduced herself and asked me. "Yep, that's me!" I replied. Mintdream laughed, but when I looked over at Mama her face was stern and full of concern. When I looked closer at Mintdream, her eyes were also holding concern.

"I need to check something and I need you to be a good kit and listen," Mintdream meowed before padding over to where I stood. "Okay, I need you to close your left eye," she meowed. I closed my left eye, nothing really changed. "Is it any different?" she asked. "Not really," I said honestly. Mama closed her eyes tightly and Mintdream gave a sad sigh.

"Ravensong, I'm afraid Honeykit is blind in her left eye." Mintdream confirmed.

**Ravensong's POV**

My heart skipped a beat, though when I saw her left eye, cloudy and pale, I knew that something was wrong.

"Thank you Mintdream," I murmured. The she cat dipped her head and left. "What does that mean Mama?" Honeykit asked clearly confused. "Honeykit, it means you can't see out of your left eye," I answered sadly.

"Does this mean I won't be able to be a warrior?" Honeykit asked suddenly looking sad. "N-no, you just will need special training," I meowed. Suddenly an idea sparked in my mind. "Honeykit, I want you to go and play with the others." I meowed.

Honeykit nodded and joined, Oakkit, Sootkit, Nightkit, and Foxkit.

I watched from the nursery. For the first time in a long time, my mind hadn't been on Fallenleaf. It had been 3 weeks since he left so the kits were only 1 week old.

When Oakkit opened his eyes, he was the first. He had the same copper eyes as Fallenleaf had on his left eye.

Next Nightkit opened her eyes, they were deep blue, just like mine. They always shone with eagerness of an adventure.

Sootkit then opened his eyes the next day after Nightkit and Oakkit. His eyes were an icy blue. They were not a cold icy, in fact he was the careful one, he was always the first to ask if someone was ok and rushed over to help.

Finally Honeykit opened her eyes. Her one good eye looked exactly like Sunpaw's eyes, and her golden dappled pelt was exactly the same as Sunpaw's. It made me feel as if Sunpaw was right next to me. But I knew Honeykit wouldn't harm a soul.

After lunch, all five kits went to the elders, seeking stories. I hoped they didn't tell them about Sunpaw. Luckily the kits came back; they were asking if Firestar was actually a real cat. I purred and told them yes. "But it's time for bed," I told them. "ugh," they all groaned. "I'm not-" Honeykit started but mid sentence yawned. "-tired at all" she meowed and yawned again. I purred. "You clearly are, you need rest anyway.

"Foxkit will soon be Foxpaw!" Oakkit meowed out of the blue. Foxkit blushed. I nodded my head. It was amazing how much the kit had grown from when I first met him; he had learned the warrior code word-for-word too!

The kits soon fell asleep in a heap and so did I.

I woke up in black nothingness. "Thistleclaw!" I called. The scene suddenly changed and there was Thistleclaw waiting for me. I purred and hugged the tom. "Glad you came back," Thistleclaw meowed. "I needed your help," I mewed. Thistleclaw nodded. "I know, but what with?" He asked tilting his head. "Honeykit's blind in one eye, can you give her special training, she really wants to be a warrior," I meowed, almost begging him. "Of course," He answered.

"But before you start I need to set some rules," I meowed. "Mothers," Thistleclaw muttered. I laughed, "First, don't use claws, only if she comfortable with it," I started. Thistleclaw nodded. "Teach her not just fighting, but hunting as well and please don't teach her how to kill" I finished. "Of course," he meowed.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he replied softly.

"Start tomorrow night, and be kind with her, don't frighten her." I meowed

"Alright, I'll do my best" Thistleclaw replied nodding his head.

We sat in silence for a little but then with a flick of his ear, Thistleclaw smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You must go, someone is here." He smiled and my surroundings faded fast, I soon opened my eyes to the familiar darkness of the nursery. I felt someone or some cats moving around camp. "Stay here," I murmured to my kits when I woke them by standing up. They looked frightened but Foxkit shooed them to a corner of the nursery and stood beside them

I stepped out of the nursery, my black pelt blended in with the night. There was a group of cats, with scents I never smelled before, arriving from the forest. "Who's goes there?" I called to them. They froze and turned to me.

An elderly tan tom stepped forward, his pale green eyes shone with wisdom. "We are the Paws of Truth, we come in peace." The tom meowed and bowed. I opened my mouth to speak but the tom beat me to it. "Are you Ravensong?" the tom asked, looking at someone in the crowd. I couldn't see who it was but I was shocked that he knew my name. "Um, yes…" I mewed frowning. A suddenly cat broke from the crowd,

He sprinted toward me, his run was somehow familiar…

He crashed into me and pinned me down, not battle-like but friendly and happily. The tom looked at me smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen. His different eyes shone in the moonlight and his amber pelt glistened under the stars.

I smiled, tears leaking out of my eyes. "Fallenleaf," I whispered licking his cheek. "Your home," I meowed, I was the happiest she cat in the world.

**Omg I almost cried while writing this. 030**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way if you are reading this thank you **

**If you are someone who has been with me for a while, go to chapter 14 and read it over and also 1-10 too if you haven't, it will make more sense because I updated them so I hope you like them**

**IF YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME SINCE I STARTED THIS, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO CHAPTER 14 AND READ IT OVER ALSO CHAPTER 1-10 IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE BECAUSE I UPDATED THEM, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM**

**I hope you liked this chapter,**

**~Luna**

**(btw something big is about to happen)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Fallenleaf's POV**

My heart was full, I was home and my love was still here. "Can you get off me?" she asked. "Oh, ya sorry!" I meowed jumping off her, she laughed. "Come meet the kits!" she exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

_The kits! Our kits! _I thought happily. She padded toward the nursery. She stopped when she got the entrance. "Kits," she called softly into the dark den. "Is everything ok?" I heard Foxkit ask cautiously. "It's more than ok, you can come out little ones, I want you to meet someone," Ravensong meowed. I heard small paw steps coming closer. I hummed with excitement.

The kits peeked their small heads out of the den. "Come," Ravensong murmured and brought the kits over to where I stood.

Ravensong sat down, I sat then the kits blinking up at me in confusion sat as well. "Who is he?" The biggest kit asked. He had my amber fur and build and my eyes. "Ever wondered where your father is?" Ravensong asked looking at them. They all nodded. "This is Fallenleaf, your father." She mewed. The kits looked up at me surprised. "Hello kits," I purred. "Hi Fallenleaf!" Foxkit meowed happily. "Hello Foxkit, good to see you again," I beamed cuffing his ear softly.

The smallest kit sniffed the air. "Why does he smell so…. Different?" she asked. "He has been with a group of cats for a while and started to smell like them," Ravensong explained. "Oh!" The small she cat meowed.

"I never fully introduced you to them so, this is Oakkit." She meowed resting her tail on the 'miniature me' I purred. "This is Sootkit," She meowed nudging a fluffy smoky colored small tom. I smiled warmly at him, he smiled shyly back at me. "This is Nightkit," Ravensong meowed placing at paw gently on a 'miniature Ravensong' she-kit. "Lastly this is Honeykit," She meowed licking the small she-kit on the cheek.

My heart skipped a beat when I looked at her closer. She looked exactly like Sunpaw, well except for a cloudy left eye but other than that everything was the same. "Hello," I managed to greet. "Hi!" she squeaked.

"Foxkit, could you please take the kits inside, I'll be there soon," Ravensong meowed. Foxkit nodded and took the kits back inside.

"I noticed you used the names I told you I liked," I purred. She nodded and smiled, "There was no other name that suited them better," She meowed leaning on me. I breathed in her warm sweet scent "I missed you," I murmured. "I missed you more," She meowed licking my shoulder. "Not possible," I laughed. "So possible," She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, the Paws of Truth are still here," I realized.

"Better tell Rainstar," Ravensong meowed starting to move toward the leaders den. "Hey guys!" I called, the group hadn't moved. I padded over to them. Sage stood up and greeted me. "Ravensong's going to get the leader, Rainstar." I explained. Sage nodded, I was a little worried, since Rainstar was a bit, how should I say this, um a bit out of it.

By the time Ravensong had come back with Rainstar, the sun had begun to rise. Rainstar narrowed her eyes at the Paws of Truth. "Who are they?" she asked Ravensong. "They are the Paws of Truth." She replied. "Why are they here?" She asked. "Honestly, I don't know but they brought Fallenleaf back." Ravensong said. Rainstar looked over at me. "Good to see your ok, Fallenleaf." She murmured. I dipped my head respectfully.

After a long pause Rainstar finally spoke. "Ravensong, please watch the group, I would like to speak to the leader of this group and Fallenleaf alone in my den." She meowed. Sage stepped forward he nodded to her. "I am Sage leader of the Paws of Truth," he explained when she eyed him uneasily. Finally she nodded and we both followed her into her den.

Once we were in the middle of the neat den, Rainstar sat down and put her tail over her paws, Sage and I did the same thing. "Please tell me why you have come here," she meowed to Sage.

"Not too long before Fallenleaf came to us, the Healer of the Fang's got a 'warning' from our ancestors, it said to _beware the amber tom for he seeks violence, _The Healer told the Fang's leader this and he told the clan if they saw an amber tom, to kill him," Sage started.

"Why didn't you?" Rainstar asked Sage, frowning. "Because, we knew the truth," Sage meowed coolly. Rainstar tilted her head, still a bit confused.

"The apprentice Healer received the same message, except the opposite of what the first Healer had received. The first Healer said he noticed something off about the ancestor, his pelt was shadowy and dark, not starry and bright, and as we looked more into the second prophecy, we found that it was the true one. Only ¼ of the Fangs believed the second prophecy was right and we formed the Paws of Truth, and we searched for the amber tom before the Fangs could find him," Sage explained.

"And what exactly did the true prophecy say?" Rainstar asked, her eyes staring blankly at Sage.

"_embrace the amber tom, for he seeks help against the deathly blood," _Sage meowed, his voice deep when he recited the prophecy. Rainstar looked at me frowning. "What is the deathly blood?" she asked me. I shrugged. "We think Sandpool or Mintdream might know," I suggested. She looked at me thoughtfully. "Maybe, could you go and fetch the first medicine cat you find?" She asked me. I nodded and exited the den.

Ravensong greeted me at once. "What did she say?" she asked eagerly. "I'll tell you later, I need to find the med cats." I meowed, Ravensong nodded and I headed to the herb smelling den.

"Hello?" I called. Mintdream came first, rushing out of the den quickly. "Fallenleaf!" she cried hugging me. I grinned. She backed off after a moment. "Do you need me?" she asked. I nodded. "Rainstar would like you to come with me to her den," I meowed explaining. "Will I need any herbs?" she asked. "No, I don't think so." I replied, so we walked out of the den and into Rainstar's den. The two leaders were sitting patiently waiting. Mintdream frowned at Sage, not knowing who the tom was, but Sage met her gaze and nodded calmly to her.

"You needed me?" she asked Rainstar. "Yes, do you maybe have a clue of what the _deathly blood_ is?" Rainstar asked.

Mintdream froze. "Mintdream?" Rainstar asked. "Do you?" Rainstar asked when Mintdream didn't reply. She took a deep exhale. "I might…" she squeaked. All eyes looked to the she-cat. "Could you please tell us?" Sage asked politely. Mintdream nodded slowly.

"When I went to receive my full medicine cat name, after the ceremony, the others vanished except for me and the new Riverclan apprentice. Cinderpelt came and showed us the possible future. There were bodies everywhere, and then in the Thunderclan camp, there was Bloodclan. And the leader, Sunpaw I'm guessing, was laughing. Cinderpelt told us that we had to join as one to defeat them. " Mintdream finished shivering. I placed a tail on her back, she blinked gratefully at me.

"So the _deathly blood _is Bloodclan?" Rainstar asked thoughtfully. "Yes, I think so," Mintdream nodded confidently. "Makes sense…" Rainstar murmured.

"If I may ask, who is Bloodclan?" Sage asked. "Bloodclan is a group of tough kittypets that have collars with teeth in them; they fight violently and don't hesitate to kill." Rainstar explained to the leader. "And who is Sunpaw?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Rainstar didn't speak. Neither did Mintdream so I started. "Sunpaw was an evil she cat who was Ravensong's sister. Soon when she was about to become a warrior, she tried murdering Ravensong but was caught, she was banished from the clans and we later found that she joined Bloodclan and is somehow trying to find revenge," I explained quietly.

Nobody spoke.

"Mintdream, Fallenleaf, you are dismissed." Rainstar said softly. I stood up and padded out of the den

After a while of anxiously sitting next to Ravensong and the Paws of Truth, Rainstar came out of the den, followed by Sage. Sage sat next to us while Rainstar carefully climbed onto the rock.

"ALL cats of Thunderclan, join beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. Surprised all the cats joined under Rainstar, giving the Paws of Truth funny looks. I searched the crowd for Cherryfrost, Flamestorm, and Autumnbreeze.

Finally I found them and ran over to them, "Boo!" I laughed from behind. The three cats whipped around and saw me laughing. "Fallenleaf!" they cried at the same time and hugged me. I sat next to them, waiting for the clan meeting to begin.

The sun was now fully raised and in morning position

Ravensong padded over and sat next to me, calming the 4 bundles of energy. "Today as some of you may have noticed, Fallenleaf has returned." Rainstar started. The clan burst into cheers and chanted my name. I blushed in the spotlight. Rainstar waited for them to quiet down. "That's my father!" yelled Honeykit after everyone had calmed down. Chuckles spread through the camp; while I knew Ravensong was laughing on the inside she scolded Honeykit softly.

Rainstar chuckled softly. "Also some of you may have noticed that a group of cats are in camp," Rainstar called. The clan nodded. "These cats come in peace and are going to help us fight Bloodclan," Rainstar announced. Whispers spread through the camp. "Mom, who Bloodclan?" Nightkit asked. "You can ask the elders today," whispered Ravensong.

"Treat these cats kindly," Rainstar ordered. The clan nodded. "Clan meeting dismi-" Rainstar started but half way through speaking, she swayed as if injured and in a flash Ravensong was by her side, holding the older cat up.

Ravensong whispered something in her ear. Rainstar's lips moved and I could barely make out the words. "He's coming, Shadestar is coming." Rainstar quivered. Ravensong quickly walked the elderly leader into her den.

Whispers spread through the camp. "Daddy, what happened?" Honeykit asked bewildered. I brought her close to me. I could feel her shaking, obviously scared. I brought the other three closer. I could tell they were all shaking. "I don't know kits, but you mother will keep Rainstar safe." I mewed to them, they calmed a bit down

_I hope _I thought worriedly looking into the suddenly dark forest.

**Honeykit's POV**

That night while Mama slept curled around us, Daddy was awake, I could tell, he was laying upright and looking out the nursery. I fell asleep, knowing Daddy was going to keep us safe.

When I woke up in my dream, I was sitting in the middle of camp, except only one cat was there, he was a gray and white tom with spiky fur. "Hello, Honeykit." He meowed to me. "umm hi?" I squeaked unsure.

"I am Thistleclaw, a friend of your mother's, she asked me to give you special training so you will be a very good warrior just like her," the tom meowed.

_My mom knows this cat? _I thought. But the thought of being just like her filled me up. "When do we start?" I asked. The tom purred. "Right now," Thistleclaw meowed.

He stepped over to my bad side. "When you're in battle, and someone goes disappears from your view, they most likely stepped over to your bad side, so either thrash out on that side or quickly turn to that side and start battling." Thistleclaw meowed from somewhere.

Soaking up what he just told me, I knew he must be on my bad side so I thrashed out towards the ground with a great amount of force. My paws hit his legs and I heard a crash and an "umph!"

I turned my head so I could see what had happened and there was Thistleclaw, lying in the dirt. He got up quickly. "You learn fast," he commented, I beamed.

"Another thing you can do is use your ears and your nose." Thistleclaw meowed before disappearing again. Assuming he was on my blind side, I pricked my ears and breathed in the air, the tom was faraway on my blind side, I charged toward him, I could now see him, but yet again he disappeared. Anger flared through my veins and I side stepped, seeing him I charged forward and quickly pinned him down.

Though I was smaller he let me pin him down. I got off and he quickly stood up. "Now that you got that down lets work on battle moves," he meowed.

I nodded eagerly. "The first one is called the back kick. If your opponent if behind you lash out with your back paws taking your weight to your front paws," Thistleclaw explained. "Let's try." I mewed eagerly.

Thistleclaw disappeared, I used my ears to detect that he was behind me, I kicked out my back paws and I felt my back paws hit his flesh and fur. He gave a grunt and I heard a thud from behind me. I whirled around to see I had successfully pushed the tom down.

He popped right up again; his eyes showed that he was frightened and concerned. _Is he scared of me? _I thought confused. "You have to wake up now," Thistleclaw growled. I frowned. "I-I don't understand," I meowed frowning. "Rainstar's in trouble WAKE UP NOW!" he yelled. Frightened I forced myself awake.

I woke up in the nursery, it was still night. _Rainstar's in trouble?_ I thought, curiously I ran toward Rainstar's den. "Honeykit!" Ravensong called. She was yawning when I turned around and looked like she had just woken up. "Rainstar's in trouble!" I blurted out. She jumped up, wondering if she should believe me. But she soon realized that if it was true, it would be bad. We both ran to her den, once we looked in, I almost started crying.

There was a dark big cat standing over Rainstar's limp body, surrounded in blood. "Shadestar!" Ravensong growled. The big tom turned around with an evil smile. His eyes flickered to me, and laughed. "You brought a half-blind kit to stop me, oh Ravensong don't you ever learn," he laughed.

Anger flooded my shock and sadness. I sprinted toward the tom. He only laughed. But when I collided with him, he fell down. Taking the chance Ravensong sprinted over and pinned him down. "Don't you ever learn," she hissed and dug her claws into his throat. The tom gave a gurgling sound and then fell limp.

"Is he dead?" I asked. Ravensong shook her head. "He has a few more lives left, but I'm afraid Rainstar doesn't have any left." She meowed sadly.


	23. Chapter 22

Right after Ravensong finished, Shadestar jumped up again, Ravensong and I unsheathed our claws ready. Shadestar growled. "You know you can't win this." Ravensong said. I looked over at her and realized something strange going on with one of her deep blue eyes.

The pupil was larger than the other, and it seemed like Ravensong could read what Shadestar was going to do next; when Shadestar lunged toward her she was already ahead of him and jumped out of the way. "Go!" Ravensong hissed. "I will get you back Ravensong, this chase won't end until your dead!" Shadestar spat sending shivers down my spine, but Ravensong didn't even flinch. She hissed at him one more time and then Shadestar turned and fled.

Ravensong and I watched his retreating back until we knew he was back on his territory, when she turned back toward me I saw the sadness and shock in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom." I meowed hugging her, when I realized how much Rainstar meant to her. She nuzzled me back. "It's not your fault," she murmured.

After a few moments Ravensong broke the silence by saying that she should alert and tell the clan.

"You should head back to the nursery and get a bit of sleep; I have to tell Mintdream, Sandpool and Smokecloud." Ravensong meowed. I nodded and headed back to my nest and squeezed myself in between my siblings. But I couldn't fall asleep

**Smokecloud's POV**

"Smokecloud!" someone hissed in my ears. I shot up alert. "Smokecloud it's just me." Said the cat I realized was Ravensong. _Normally Ravensong would be laughing and smiling _ I thought, but when I studied her expression it was filled with sympathy, grief and seriousness. She flicked her tail and I realized the signal meant to meet her outside.

Once I was outside, I noticed the sun was just peaking out behind the horizon, but the air was filled with the stench of death and grief.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked looking nervously around.

"I-its Rainstar, s-she's d-dead…" Ravensong stuttered out. My blood froze and I shut my eyes tightly. "No…" I muttered. "I'm sorry Smokecloud, we did everything we could…" Ravensong meowed, trying to comfort me. I snapped my eyes open once more, "w-what happened?" I asked, nervously. "She was murdered by Shadestar." Ravensong meowed frostily. I studied her quickly, and suddenly noticed the blood on her paws and the stench of Rainstar. Almost at once I suspected her, but I realized the fur in her claws were black not silver and there was the smell of Shadowclan strong on her pelt.

"You have to receive your nine lives." Ravensong mewed softly. It hit me like lightning, I sucked in a deep breath and my blood began pulsing. "When?" I asked quietly. "Today," Ravensong said. My blood roared. "T-today?" I asked. Ravensong nodded. "Don't worry you're going to be a great leader!" Ravensong said smiling encouragingly before walking away to the medicine cat's den. I gulped and the pressure started weighing down on me. _Who will the deputy be? Foxkit is going to be apprenticed soon… what will I do at the gathering? _I thought and instinctively began pacing.

"Smokecloud?" Came a small voice below me. I looked down and saw Ravensong's kit, Honeykit. I stopped pacing and sat down in front of the small golden kit. "Hello Honeykit, what wakes you at this time of day?" I asked politely. "I was never asleep," she meowed blankly. "Oh?" I meowed tilting my head a bit confused.

"I was woken by Momma when she went to check on Rainstar at night and we went together and then we saw Shadestar standing over Rainstar's body," the kit explained shivering. My heart reached out for her, and I pulled her close to me. "It's ok little one, I know Rainstar has been the only leader you've ever known and witnessing her death must be scary." I meowed softly. She nodded and her quivering decreased.

"So, you're going to be our new leader now," Honeykit meowed her voice holding a bit of excitement. I nodded a bit nervous. "When are you going to leave?" she asked. "Later today," I meowed trying not to give away the fear in my voice. "Don't worry you're going to be a great leader!" Honeykit meowed; I could hear the similarities in her voice and her mothers.

"Honeykit!" called a voice from behind me. I turned my head so I was looking towards the voice and it was Ravensong with Mintdream. Honeykit passed me and padded over to her mother. I stood as Mintdream approached. "We will leave when the sun just starts to go down." Mintdream meowed. "In the mean time, you should tell the clan, the truth." She added acknowledging the camp getting full again. I nodded nervously.

I padded up to the High Ledge and climbed up tail twitching, eyes turned toward me. _This is my first meeting that I'm announcing, and its bad news _I thought nervously but I sucked in a deep breath and called the traditional call Rainstar had used so many times.

"All cats of Thunderclan, join beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting!" I called, my voice echoed through the forest and all cats joined below me, I looked down at them sadness realizing the news I was about to tell them.

"You may be wondering where Rainstar is, and why I'm up here instead, so here's why." I meowed, strangely it came naturally. "Rainstar has been murdered by Shadestar," I meowed and gasps of shock and wails of grief spread throughout the camp.

I hung my head and after a moment of silence I started up again. "I am leaving to receive my nine lives later today and while I'm gone Ravensong and Fallenleaf will watch over the camp." I meowed. Cats around the camp nodded their approval and I continued. "Those who were close, and all that want to participate, there will be a vigil for Rainstar held tonight," I added, After a few moments I dismissed the meeting and the cats left in muttering groups.

I bounded down the ledge and was greeted by a large group of cats which I remembered was the Paws of Truth. Their leader, Sage stepped forward. "I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered with sympathy. I dipped my head respectfully. "Thank you." I meowed. The cats left to a corner of the camp and I began searching for the warriors. I found them eating the fresh kill that was getting noticeably smaller. They stopped eating when they saw me. "I need Cherryfrost to lead a patrol to check around Shadowclan's border, but don't go near it and once they come back, Aspenclaw talk a small group to do a hunting patrol." I meowed. Cherryfrost dipped her head and chose Flamestorm, Tangledpelt, Mudspots and Autumnbreeze to go with her.

They left and I went to the leaders den. Rainstar's body had been removed but the smell of death and Shadowclan was so strong I almost gagged and had to take a breath from outside.

The day flew by without any problems, Cherryfrost reported Shadestar's smell going into his territory and the Shadowclan border was right where it should be.

Soon the sun started to sink below the horizon, just as promised, Mintdream came to find me and gave me bitter tasting herbs to build up my strength. Soon we were ready to go. "Take care of the camp and be alert." I told Ravensong and Fallenleaf as I was walking down the exit. They nodded and Mintdream and I continued on our journey.

Once we came upon Windclan territory, we crossed onto it easily and silently. "If they do find us, just tell them that we are on our way up to the Moon Pool." Mintdream meowed. I nodded silently. We were about half-way when the tall grass nearby rustled and a Windclan Patrol popped out. "Thunderclan!" growled one cat, but the leader of the patrol stepped forward, noticing something off.

"Is everything okay?" the she-cat asked, I recognized her as Skybreeze, the Windclan deputy. "Skybreeze." I meowed dipping my head. "Rainstar has passed away, we are traveling to the Moon Pool to receive my nine lives now." I explained. "I'm sorry Rainstar passed away, she was a great cat." Skybreeze breathed. "Thank you," I meowed gratefully.

The patrol stepped aside and let us pass, we continued silently until I could see the shimmer of water. _The moon pool! _I thought and my stomach did a twirl. "We must wait till the moon rises." Mintdream meowed, I nodded and sat down and anxiously pawed at the soft ground.

"It is time." Mintdream mewed standing up. My heart skipped a beat and I stood up and padded side by side with Mintdream. Once we reached the pool I stared dazed, I could see the StarClan cats dancing faintly in the water.

"Dip your paw into the water" Mintdream ordered, breaking through my trance. I sucked in a deep breath and crouched beside the pool and dipped my paw into the icy water and closed my eyes.

I felt a warm breeze tug my fur and knew instantly I had arrived. I opened my eyes to a starry golden meadow. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Mintdream standing beside me a bit away. Soon the starry cats arrived.

They sat in an arch around me and with a gasp I recognized some of them. There was;

Rainstar,

My brother who died from greencough: Firekit,

My mother who died shortly after she gave birth to me: Moonshine,

Feathertail,

Graystripe,

Sandstorm,

Whitestorm,

Swiftrunner my best friend from Windclan, who died in battle,

And a dark gray she-cat I didn't recognize.

"Welcome Smokecloud," meowed Rainstar but it sounded like all the cats in the clearing had said it in one voice.

I dipped my head in a respectful manner. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Rainstar asked. "I am ready," I answered.

Rainstar stepped forward first. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," I murmured once she was close enough. Rainstar's eyes softened, "It was going to happen sometime," she whispered back. She placed her muzzle on top of my smokey gray head.

"With this life I give you justice, intelligence, and judgment" Rainstar meowed and not a moment after her sentence, pain shot through my whole body I bit a yowl of pain, by the time Rainstar had removed her nose, the pain had faded and I was panting. "Use them well in times when you need to decide what is right and what is wrong," Rainstar meowed before stepping back to her place.

Firekit stepped forward, his orange pelt shone in the light of the moon, as did his amber eyes, shining with the knowledge of the stars.

I bent my head down so the little tom could press his nose on my head. "With this life I give you optimism," the kit mewed. Fire spread throughout my body, spreading its pain and warmth through me. The tom removed his muzzle, "Use it well in the darkest of times," Firekit meowed and backed away.

Next Moonshine stepped forward. Though I had hardly ever known her I had the urge to hug her. "Mother," I breathed. Moonshine smiled softly. "I knew you were special from the moment you were born," she whispered before placing her muzzle on my head. I braced myself for the upcoming pain

"With this life I give you mother's love," she meowed. Instantly I realized that I had been waiting for the pain for a good reason. Instead of a warm feeling you would think I would receive, I felt a sharp and fierce pain of a mother's loyalty and love to her kits, my legs almost gave away but Moonshine removed her nose at the right moment. "Use it well when others don't receive the love they deserve." She meowed, then she stepped back and the next cat stepped forward.

I recognized her from the stories spread about her loyalty to a clan she barley even knew. The graceful she-cat placed her nose on my head, "With this life I give you loyalty," the silver she cat mewed and a fire spread through my body. Unlike Firekit's life this fire only gave me a fierce pain. I had to bite my tongue from yowling and my legs wobbled with the warning they were about to fall. Feathertail pulled her muzzle away. "Use it well when you need to decide between your loyalties, follow your heart." She meowed before stepping away to let the next cat go.

I realized the gray tom was Graystripe was the father of Feathertail and the famous Firestar's best friend. The thick furred tom placed his nose on my head, our pelts almost matching. "With this life I give you friendship," the tom meowed and a warm feeling spread through me, while I was enjoying the warm feeling and knowledge of having your friends comfort, humor and trust you, a sharp pain of loyalty to your friends erupted in me. I gave a yowl at the sudden pain and Graystripe moved his nose. "Use it well when your friends need you most," Graystripe meowed before backing away.

He was replaced by Sandstorm, the mate of Firestar. She placed her sandy muzzle on my head. "With this life I give you love," she meowed and a warm feeling spread from my heart to the rest of my body. I half expected a sharp pain to interfere like Graystripe's life but when Sandstorm pulled away there was no pain. "Use it well to comfort and love your clanmates." She meowed before she stepped back.

She was replaced by a large white tom I realized was Whitestorm, the deputy of Firestar as they fought Bloodclan. He placed his nose easily on the top of my head. "With this life I give you courage," he meowed strongly and a strong pain shot through my body, expecting it this time, I stood strong, the tom took his muzzle back and I was panting softly. "Use it well when you lead your clanmates into battle." He meowed before backing away.

"Swiftrunner!" I meowed happily when I saw the familiar tom. The humor still in his eyes along with the knowledge I saw in all of the starry cats eyes. "Hiya Smokecloud." He said goofily. Before I could reply he put his nose on my head. "With this life I give you humor," he meowed and the urge to laugh and spread that feeling to others. Swiftrunner took a step back and meowed: "Use it well when you need to comfort those who are down," he meowed and smiled before backing away.

The final cat stepped forward. She noticed the uncertainly in my eyes and said: "I am Shadestar's mother, Shadowpoppy."

I gasped but her eyes were soft, not cold like her kit's. She put her gray muzzle on my head. "With this life I give you forgiveness." She murmured. A sharp yet soft feeling spread throughout me and filled me up. She took a step back taking her muzzle back as well. "Use it well when you need to forgive those who have wronged." She meowed and took her place in the arch again.

"I hail you by your new name, Smokestar. Your old life is no more. You have now recived the nine lives of a leader, Starclan grants you with the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity," the 9 cats meowed together.

All the cats disappeared except for Rainstar who stayed sitting with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. A question rose in my throat. "Who will I name deputy?" I asked. "You know who, follow your heart and your dreams. Protect your clan like you were destined to." Rainstar meowed, and then just like that. She disappeared.

**I know this wasn't much of an ending but I have to go to soccer camp and I wanted to finish this today.**

**Good-bye!**

**~Luna**


	24. Chapter 23

Once Rainstar disappeared into the starry night sky, I woke up. "Is it completed?" Mintdream asked immediately. I nodded and stood up, the strength of all nine lives inside my body. "Ready to go Smoke_star_?" she asked. I smiled at my new name, but then realized that Rainstar had died for me to receive this name. "Ready to go," I meowed back. We padded silently through the night, until I decided to break the silence by talking about who I should name deputy.

"I think that's the right choice," Mintdream murmured after our conversation was over. "I think so too, I hope the clan will agree with my decision." I meowed quietly. "Follow you heart, it doesn't matter what other cats might think, just so long you know you've made the right choice," Mintdream replied, _then I hope I've made the right choice, _I thought, but in my heart I knew I was making the right decision.

Once we returned home, it was almost moon-high. I had to announce who would be deputy soon. The waiting clan-mates stood up at my arrival. The first to approach me was Ravensong. "Congratulations, Smokestar!" she mewed excitedly. She was soon joined by her kits and Fallenleaf. "You going to be a great leader," Fallenleaf smiled encouragingly at me. "Wow you're a leader now!" Oakkit meowed bouncing around; he was soon followed by his siblings. I chuckled. "You must be tired, we'll let you rest," Ravensong meowed softly. I dipped my head in gratitude, "Thank you," I meowed before padding to Rainstar's old den.

The den no longer smelled like death or Shadowclan. I found a nest in a corner of the space and lay down in the soft, feather-lined nest, but with a pang I realized it smelled like Rainstar. I curled up in a ball and surrounded myself with my thoughts.

I remembered when I was a young warrior, Rainstar assigned me to be Skysong's mentor, and the strangest thing happened. I fell in love with my apprentice. But when she became a warrior, we got far apart and I started watching from far away, and I saw how strong of a warrior she was, I saw how kind she was to others. She was the only cat I had ever thought about. I had fallen head over paws for this she-cat.

"Smokestar?" came a she-cat's voice from my entrance, shaking me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head up to see, the one, the only Skysong.

"H-hi Skysong," I stuttered as the pretty pale gray she cat padded over to me. I stood up. "Is it time?" I asked trying to sound casual. "Yes," she meowed softly. I smiled nervously up at her. "Don't worry, you'll do great," she meowed encouragingly. I gave her a look of gratitude, took a deep breath and walked out of the den. The clan was already waiting. I searched the crowd for Mintdream and caught her eye. She nodded. I bit my lip and in one great bound, I stood above everyone on top of High Ledge.

"All cats of Thunderclan, the moment has come to name the new deputy of Thunderclan." I meowed; the clan looked up, each warrior looking anxiously at me.

"Skysong, do you accept the duties of being deputy of Thunderclan?" I ask smiling at the shocked face of the beautiful she-cat.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. I smiled and the clan started chanting; "Skysong, Skysong!" I joined in, our voices reached the stars, but out of everyone. I was cheering the loudest.

"Clan meeting dismissed," I called and the cats dropped back to their dens. The Paws of Truth left to their corner of camp and settled down. _We should make a den for them _I thought. That should be our first Clan project starting tomorrow. I leapt down from the ledge and I realized that there was still on cat left still standing.

Skysong

"Hi," I meowed softly as she padded up next to me. My paws tingled as I realized that our pelts were brushing, but Skysong didn't seem to care, I know I sure didn't.

"Thanks for choosing me," She murmured. I snorted. "You were the perfect cat for the job!" I meowed. She purred. We sat silently, starring up at the stars. "Come," I meowed an idea sparking in my mind. Once we reached the High Ledge, the she cat tried jumping onto it in one graceful bound, like I had done, she only got half-way up it and had to hook her claws onto the soft mound of dirt, but she lost her grip and with a yowl, she was falling. I jumped up and caught her by her scruff before she could fall. The small she-cat was easy to catch.

I placed her back on the ground, "With a yowl that loud, I wouldn't be surprised if you woke the clan," I laughed, whiskers twitching. She cuffed my ear softly and chuckled. "Let's go up the safer way," I meowed, she nodded agreeing. She followed her up the ramp of rocks that lead right up at the top of the ledge.

Once we got up we lay on our backs, looking up at the sky. A small light streaked across the sky. "Look! A shooting star, make a wish!" Skysong gasped pointing a paw at the streak. _I wish Skysong liked me _I thought as I closed my eyes. I opened them and tried starting a conversation. "What should I do at the gathering tomorrow night?" I ask her, and I look over at the she cat, who looks silver in the moonlight. "What do you mean?" she asks tilting her head and locking her hazel eyes with my golden ones.

"Ya know, with Shadestar…" I meowed. "Oh! I totally forgot about that," Skysong muttered. "Telling the truth would be declaring war, and lying is a sin…." She meowed. I studied her face and it suddenly lit up and she jumped up. "I know! You can do a bit of both!" she meowed. I stood up and frowned. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. "Just say a Shadowclan cat murdered her, but don't tell who exactly it was!" Skysong exclaimed loudly. I opened my mouth to reply, but another voice cut me off. "I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled the cranky voice of Shatteredgaze, I burst out laughing and Skysong lay her reddening ears down flat. "Sorry!" she called back and turned to me, eyes wide in embarrassment. I had another laughing fit before Skysong launched herself at me and pinned me down.

"Shut up," she hissed, though I could tell she was hiding a smile. I cuffed her ear lightly. "Make me," I said sticking my tongue out. Skysong, without hesitation, leaned forward and kissed me on my lips, stopping my laughter immediately. My eyes widened and my heart thumped loudly in my chest, a million thoughts raced in my head. But through all the shock I managed to kiss her back. She broke away first. "That got you quiet," she smirked.

"Was that all you did it for?" I asked before I could stop myself. "I've been wanting to do that forever," she breathed, "Me too," I breathed back.

She let me stand up and I shook out my pelt. _Should I ask her to be my mate? _I thought, though now that I knew she felt the same way about me, I already knew the answer.

"Skysong, when you were my apprentice, I found myself falling in love with you and I never have stopped loving you, so Skysong deputy of Thunderclan, will you be my mate?" I asked looking at her with my soft loving eyes,

"Yes," she meowed, I hugged her and she hugged me back. We started to head down the ledge to go to bed when Skysong asked me a question.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked randomly. "Yes…" I meowed stretching the word out, longer than it needed to be. "Was it yours?" I asked quickly. She nodded smiling. "It was amazing." I breathed and Skysong mewed in agreement.

Once we reached the bottom of the ramp of rocks, I stopped. "Sleep with me?" I asked, she nodded smiling and we entered my den. We curled up, her head resting on my front paws and my head rested on her back. "Good night Smokestar," she whispered. "Sweet dreams Skysong," I whispered back.

I closed my eyes and one thought was on my mind before I fell asleep. _Thank you Starclan for this night, thank you for granting my only wish _

**Hey guys! I got some more encouraging reviews, so thanks for that everyone!**

**I liked this chapter, I thought it was cute.**

**I might do a back ground story on them, like when Smokestar started falling in love with Skysong when they were younger. Tell me if you think I should!**

**Also sadly this might be the last chapter before long because I am having a little vacation for a bit and then I have to go to school (starting middle school) a few days after I return, but don't give up on me! I promise I'll try to do as much as I can.**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Bye!**

**~Luna**


	25. Chapter 24

**So ya last chapter wasn't really what I was aiming for, but when I finished I liked it soooooo, ya anyway let's get on with the story, I'm going back to Smokestar's pov, and thanks for all the encouraging reviews, it really makes my day!**

**Smokestar's POV**

"Smokestar" I heard someone call, they sounded far away, like my head is wrapped in moss. "Smokestar!" they yelled and suddenly they didn't seem too far away, my eyes snapped open and I was looking into Skysong's blue eyes.

"What is it?" I groan heaving myself up. "I'm waiting for a patrol schedule," Skysong meowed, sassily. I rolled my eyes, "Take Silverfeather, Mudspots, and Honeypool with you for a dawn patrol, and send Snowfall, Aspenclaw and Autumnbreeze on a hunting patrol." I mewed, "But have them back by full sunrise," I add before she nods and heads out of the den.

She had acted like nothing had happened between us, but really we're mates now. Unless that was a dream, my tail drooped at the thought, I shrugged it off. It **had** to be real, I mean even Shatteredgaze was there!

I walked out of the den to surprisingly see the whole camp hurrying around… wait no that was just the Paws of Truth; I still had to make them that den! I'll announce the project at Foxkit's apprentice ceremony today! I haven't even thought of his mentor, wait no, it was the obvious choice. Originally I was thinking Ravensong but I realized she had to stay in the nursery with her kits, so the one I had chosen was the obvious choice now.

At full sunrise I was planning to call the clan for Foxkit's ceremony that's why I had asked the patrols to be back by then, so no cat would miss it. Tonight was Rainstar's vigil, which was heart-breaking and I would have to try and pull through that. Truth was, I was pretty close to Rainstar, even as a kit. Rainstar was Rainshimmer then, the deputy of Thunderclan, was my play mate when I had no cat to play with, but it wasn't soon after that Miststar died from green cough and Rainstar received her name,

I started thinking of all the clan's mates, there was Goldfur and Sweetberry, but they had a litter and I don't think they want another one… there's Cherryfrost and Falconstrike, they also had a litter. Lastly there is Aspenclaw and Snowfall. They haven't had a litter so maybe they would soon and then of course there me and Skysong…. I don't think she's ready for a litter yet but I would love to start a family with her, we were quite low on apprentices, well let me rephrase that. We have **no **apprentice's, but when we get Foxkit to be an apprentice today, we will have one, and then we just need kits to become apprentices.

I padded through camp thinking these things over when suddenly I bumped into someone, the force almost sending me backwards, but it was the unprepared part that sent me down, I jumped up, now in complete focus of my surrounding's and saw the cat that I had ran into. "Fallenleaf!" I meowed and nudged the tom up. "Sorry about that…" the tom mumbled. "Its fine, I was looking for you anyway," I explained. "Oh?" the tom asked his ears perking up. "Foxkit is getting apprenticed today…" I meowed. "I know, I'm so proud of him!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "I was wondering if you wanted to be his mentor," I meowed. Fallenleaf's eyes widened, I remembered when Rainstar had asked me to be Skysong's mentor, I was so nervous and excited.

"O-Of course!" he exclaimed jumping up. I chuckled softly and the tom started to pad away. "And don't tell Foxkit, I want it to be a surprise," I called after him. I thought I saw his tail droop a bit but it was gone just like that. "Okay!" he called behind his shoulder. "Smokestar," someone meowed from behind me. I whipped around to see Mintdream. "We need to talk," she explained. All silliness faded away and I suddenly became serious, whatever it was, it must be important.

I led her to my den where we sat down, tails neatly over our paw. I stared into her mint green orbs, they were obviously full of worry. "There is a threat, against all clans, and particularly us," Mintdream mewed. I frowned and tilted my head. Mintdream sighed. "Do you know the place Foxkit is from, the place Sunpaw ran off to?" Mintdream asked. I nodded, "Bloodclan…" I meowed. "Right, and Shadestar obviously has a grudge against us, so my guess is that they are working together, to bring us down." She meowed deep in thought. Her last words sent shivers down my spine; I didn't like the sound of that. "How do we stop that?" I ask. "Well we need to warn the other clans and train," Mintdream meowed still thinking. I nodded "Should I tell the clan this when Foxkit becomes an apprentice?" I ask her and earn a quick nod.

"Speaking of which, it is time now," She meowed, flicking her tail to the sun, which was now past the red and purple of the sunrise and up hovering just above the trees. As we walked out of the den, my mind whirled, I couldn't focus but I did manage to see the hunting and border patrol slip into camp. I gracefully bounded up the ledge, Skysong at my tail.

I stood over the camp with Skysong at my side, she gave an encouraging smile and a quick lick on the cheek. _So it wasn't just a dream_ I thought. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting," I called clearly. Cats emerged from their dens, some looking tired others looking full of energy. Then I saw Foxkit's bright orange coat and Ravensong furiously grooming him with her kits all around her. "Today we have a very important ceremony to do," I meowed eyes gleaming with amusement, looking down at Fallenleaf and Foxkit, who were standing side by side, looking the same amount of excitement,

"Foxkit, is now 6 moons old!" I called, the clan cheered. "Foxkit please step forward. The tom reluctantly stepped forward under the ledge's shadow. "You are now six moons old and more than ready to become an apprentice, are you ready to learn the ways of Starclan and become a warrior?" I asked looking down at him. "Yes," He said confidently. "Then until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw, your mentor will be Fallenleaf," I call out, whiskers twitching with amusement as Foxpaw turns shocked to Fallenleaf and touches nose with him. "Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" the clan cheers. After the cheers calmed, I continued. "We are under a threat," I called, and whispers spread through the camp, eyes flashing nervously. "From who?" Goldfur called, growling. "Bloodclan, and Shadowclan." I answered. The whispers became growls and howls of disbelief. "How can we prepare?" Silverfeather called out, her brow furrowed in deep concern. "We must train, and warn the other clans," I reply. "How do we do that without Shadowclan not noticing?" another cat called out. I hesitated; I did know exactly how to answer that one. I didn't even know the answer. Skysong stepped up. "We can send one cat per clan to warn Windclan and Riverclan," She offered to the clan, the elders nodded approvingly. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I breathed to her. "Training will start tomorrow, Tangledpelt, Hawktalon, Skysong and I will lead in battle training-" I start but got cut off. "Can I help in battle training too?" Ravensong interrupted. I considered, she didn't have any kits in her stomach, and she was one of our best warriors, so why not. "Yes and Ravensong will help," I add after a moment's hesitation.

The clan murmured their approval. "Clan meeting dismissed," I called out and the clan went back to their dens, Fallenleaf and Foxpaw went off into the forest, Skysong left to order patrols and I was left with my thoughts.

_Now we have the gathering tomorrow night,_


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys its been a while… and I have to be honest I'm excited to finish this story so I can start on another story that I have in mind.**

**Anyway I'm sorry it has been on Smokestar for the past few chapters, I just wanted you guys to see what it was like for him, receiving his nine lives and all.**

**It's going to start off with Smokestar's POV but will change throughout the chapters/ this chapter, depending on how much I type. Anyway onto the story!**

_Oh Starclan, what am I going to say, what will Shadestar say? _I thought as I padded side-by-side with Skysong, with the group of cats I had chosen. We were so close to the gathering, so close I could hear the chatter and excited buzz of the Gathering.

I had brought Fallenleaf and newly named Foxpaw, Sliverfeather, Aspenclaw, Snowfall, Goldfur, Owleyes, Sparrowflight, Honeypool, Flamestorm, Lost-tail, Shatteredgaze, and obviously Sandpool and Mintdream, Skysong and I.

That left Mudspots, Falconstrike, Cherryfrost, Hawktalon, Sweetberry, Autumnbreeze, Ravensong and her kits back at camp.

"Smokestar, we're almost there," murmured Skysong, making me snap out of my thoughts. She was right, I could now see the top of the rock the leaders stood on, towering over the other cats. My heart raced.

Soon I could see the clearing. Harestar's tan fur gleamed under the moon and Salmonstar's pretty pale orange pelt shone under the stars. My stomach did a flip; I was soon to be up there with them.

"Thunderclan, be prepared for anything, and don't let your guard down," I meowed turning to face them as I spoke. They nodded warily, understanding why. "Let us go," I meowed and with a flick of my tail we entered the clearing, the group spilt. Fallenleaf led Foxpaw around explaining to him what he should and shouldn't do during a Gathering.

Remembering my first Gathering I found myself purring, but once I realized I was doing it, I stopped. There was no reason to be purring at this moment. Skysong gave me a quick lick on my cheek that said; "You're going to do just fine," before walking under the boulder and starting to chat with Skybreeze. I ripped my eyes away and walked to the boulder.

Surprisingly, I found myself swiftly climbing up the stone, finding grooves to pull myself up. Once I got up the view was breath taking. I could see over all of the cats and into the forest beyond. "It is quite the view isn't it," mewed a voice next to me. I looked over to see Harestar's sympathetic, friendly smile. "Indeed," I agreed.

"Do you know where Shadowclan is?" Harestar asked after a moment of silence. I froze, my pelt starting to itch with a warning. Harestar seemed to notice something was up and asked me about it.

"We have to be careful," I breathed quietly. "What's the fuss about?" Salmonstar asked coming up behind us. "Shadestar is very dangerous, we have to be careful tonight, be aware of anything," I meowed, I couldn't tell them about how Rainstar died, not just yet.

Salmonstar and Harestar looked confused, but before they could ask, a dark figure climbed over the rock.

My fur bristled seeing his dark pelt, his evil yellow eyes; I could see his claws peeking out just a bit. I shivered; those were the claws that murdered Rainstar. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh hello Smokecloud," he meowed icily. "Or is it Smoke_star_ now?" he asked before I could say anything, his eyes holding mock and cockiness.

"Yes it is, no thanks to you," I hissed. Shadestar just smirked. The other leaders must have noticed the tension between me and the Shadowclan leader, because Salmonstar suggested we started the Gathering. "Agreed," Shadestar meowed coolly. There was a look in his eyes, I couldn't quite figure out. "Let the Gathering begin!" Harestar called, getting everyone's attention. Harestar, being the oldest leader now stepped up to share anything about his clan, but Shadestar didn't let him.

"Tonight is the night a new age will begin," The dark leader called. Murmurs spread through the clans, confused faces looked up at us. Harestar and Salmonstar shot me a side glance, and I realized they were probably thinking about the warning about Shadestar I had just given them.

"Tonight is the night, Bloodclan will join us and we will all untie as one!" He yowled, earning cheers from Shadowclan. My fur bristled when he finished his little speech. Harestar narrowed his eyes at the Shadowclan leader. "What if we don't want to join you," He asked loud and clearly so all of the clans could hear. Knowing Shadestar, I bunched my back leg muscles ready to pounce. The Shadowclan leader narrowed his eyes. "If you don't want to follow us…. You die." Shadestar hissed, claws unsheathing lunging for the Windclan leader. "No!" I yowled and leapt at Shadestar. I collided with him, the tom didn't expect me to leapt at him, and lost his balance easily.

"Smokestar, you just made the wrong enemy," He spat at my face once I had him pinned. "You think I would join you after what you did to Rainstar!?" I yowled so all the clans could hear. Whispers spread below. "What are you talking about Smokestar?" Salmonstar asked from behind. "Shadestar killed Rainstar!" I howled. Gasps sounded below us. "That's right, MURDER!" I yelled. Shadestar narrowed his eyes and spat in my face. I Ignored it and glared fiercely back at him.

"Anyone want to join us?" Shadestar asked the leaders. Salmonstar and Harestar exchanged a look. "Looks like you're on your own," I smiled down at him. Shadestar smirked back. "You forgot someone," He whispered. My blood froze realizing who he was talking about. Before I could say anything, the tom pushed me roughly off him. "You better watch out," He smirked, getting ready to pounce. Harestar and Salmonstar padded up next to me both had their fur bristling with anger and claws out. I bared my teeth at him "We're ready," I hissed. "But is your clan?" He asked quietly, smirking. "Bloodclan, attack!" He yowled before I could say anything. And warriors appeared from the woods surrounding the clans. Attacking the unsuspecting clans.


	27. Chapter 26

**Back at it again! I hope you liked last chapter and I started up with the next chapter so your guys didn't have to wait and be in suspense for too long.**

**Ok without further ado, here is your chapter!**

Fallenleaf's POV

I had no idea what was going on, I could catch a few words between the leaders, but other than that it was all just a mystery.

"What's going on?" Foxpaw asked me. "I have no idea." I replied. Shadestar was being pinned down by Smokestar, "Anyone want to join us?" Shadestar asked the other leaders. The leaders replied with a "no" and a few words were exchanged between Shadestar and Smokestar that I couldn't make out, but Shadestar pushed Smokestar off him and got ready to pounce.

Noticing something bad about to happen, I nudged my apprentice. "Foxpaw, get ready." I whispered to him, getting into a battle crouch and my claws unsheathed. "For what?" he asked, his bright orange face looking up at me confused. Before I could reply, Shadestar called a battle cry and cats from all around us, attacked us.

Two cats immediately closed in on us. "Get behind me," I ordered, noticing the Bloodclan collars. I worried the warriors would recognize Foxpaw. Without saying a word they both lunged at me. I dodged their attack swiftly hissing at them.

I lunged at them, claws unsheathed; I took the larger one and sliced his cheek. He hissed in pain and launched himself at me. I side stepped and lunged at him again, this time I rammed into his side, making his lose his balance and fall over, I pinned him down, claws digging into his flesh. He growled and kicked up his hind legs into my underbelly. I gave a small yelp of pain as I flew off him, landing on my back hard.

The tom had me pinned down in an instant; I lunged forward and snapped my teeth around his neck. I bit him; it wasn't enough to kill him, but enough for him to let me go and streak towards the other side of the clearing, following a group of cats that were retreating. "Fallenleaf!" I heard a yowl from behind me. I whipped around to see Foxpaw battling the other cat, I had forgotten about them both.

Though my muscles screamed in protest, I leapt forward, crashing into the other cat. I pinned the she cat down immediately. I dug my claws into her shoulders and she yelped in pain. I let her get up and as she streaked away, I took a nip of her tail for good measure. Once the she cat was gone I whirled around to face Foxpaw. "Are you alright?" I asked him, he was bleeding from a few scratched on his sides and had another scratch just above his nose.

Foxpaw didn't answer. His legs wobbled and before he could fall I caught him. I scanned the battling crowd for Sun, a thought striking across my mind. I didn't see the familiar golden pelt, but saw silver she cat running up to us. I unsheathed my claws again just in case, but realized it was only Mintdream.

I noticed a couple scratches she was suffering from, and tears running down her face. "Everything alright?" I asked her softly. "Sandpool was killed." She said shutting her eyes tightly. I sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry," I muttered.

Mintdream shook her head sadly, "There will be more dead soon, we have to retreat or all of us will get killed!" She meowed urgently. I nodded agreeing. A thought once again stroke my head. "We have to go back to camp." I told her. She nodded. "I have a feeling something is happening," I muttered and we retreated back into the forest.

I felt guilty that we were leaving our clanmates behind, but I knew somehow that Ravensong and our kits were in danger.

I hadn't seen Sun, and that gave me a warning. I should have stayed behind with Ravensong! _But we didn't know it would happen _I thought sadly.

As we walked I could soon hear voices. They were too far away to hear but once we got closer, I could make out what they were saying. "Look at this, here's your little kits." I heard a familiar sneer.

I stifled a gasp and narrowed my eyes, claws already sliding out of sheath. Mintdream stiffened next to me, Foxpaw still limp and unconscious on my back, didn't recognize his mother's voice. It was probably best he couldn't hear her.

Suddenly I heard a yowl, a familiar yowl. Anger raged through me, I had to help them!

"Please take him," I said to Mintdream. I had to defend my mate and my kits! Mintdream nodded understanding. I thanked her greatly as I placed Foxpaw next to her.

I quickly raced toward the voices. Soon I found the camp. I looked in,

Sun was looming over my kits, and beside them was Ravensong's limp body.

**HAHAHHAHA another cliff hanger! Don't worry I'm already starting on the next chapter. **

**-3- **

**Thank you PrincessPuffin and Silvermoon (Guest) for commenting, you made my day!**

**NightRaven15 thank you for following my story! That means so much to me!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**~Luna**


	28. Chapter 27

**Back! I hope you were in suspense long enough! **

**;p **

**Okay any way without stopping you here is the next chapter!**

Ravensong's POV

"Look at this, here's your little kits." Sun sneered. "Don't you dare touch them," I growled, stepping in front of them, shielding them from her "Try and stop me," She smirked. I lunged forward catching her in my claws she gave a small yelp of surprise and clawed my ear, I hissed and loosened my grip, giving Sun the opportunity to get away, first chance she got she lunged at me, connecting her paws with the side of my head. Before I could realize what she just did, black filled my vision and I felt myself slump to the ground, the last thing I saw was Sun's laughing face.

_No! My kits! Starclan let me wake up! _I thought my gut twisting in every possible way. My heart ached, the other clanmates and the Paws of Truth, that had been with me, had been taken out of the camp, I didn't know what happened to them, I prayed that they hadn't been killed yet. And my kits. _Oh my precious kits I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!_ I thought sadly.

"You did everything you could do, hang on young Ravensong help is on the way" A voice called ringing in my ear. "Who's there?" I called but there was no response. Though I was in my conscious I felt like my fur was standing up, and had the odd feeling that someone was watching me. "Hello?" I called out again, my voice echoing back to me.

Suddenly a light shone brightly like the sun in front of me… or was it in the distance. It's hard to tell when you're surrounded by empty blackness. But wherever it was, it was getting bigger and taking a form. But as I focused my eyes on the shape, I still couldn't find what it was. I reached into its mind but I found a warm hum, like the creature was blocking my thoughts somehow. _How odd _I thought tilting my head.

As the creature approached, I could see it more clearly now. It took me a moment but there was a familiar way about the confident grace it moved with, the calm way it looked at me almost made me forget about my kits and my clan.

And yes, this creature was a cat

"Hello young Ravensong," Its voice called softly, but yet rang in my ears. "Who are you?" I asked curiously, its pelt a bright shining gold and its golden eyes shone with intelligence, it was bigger than an ordinary cat, but from the looks of it, this was not your typical cat.

"I am your past, present, and future. Your youth, and your age. The core of this land, the source of all living powers, including your own," the cat responded. The words made no sense, but yet somehow they made sense to me. I dipped my head in respect, "thank you for…" I started but didn't know how to end my sentence, but the entity understood. "You are welcome, but do you know why I have come my young one?" the cat asked. I shook my head, feeling small against the power welling in this cat.

"You need to wake up, but that is impossible. The most it would take for you to wake up would be a few days, but you need to wake up now." The cat said taking another step towards me. "How?" I asked softly. "I will help you." The cat said sitting down curling its tail around its paws.

_Then help me!_ I thought irritably, this cat I respected it but it was too calm in an irritating way. The cat blinked, "Don't worry, I will help you." It said. _Is it reading my thoughts? _I thought frowning. "Yes, you are not the only one in the universe with that power," it responded. I exhaled a small breath, the cat continued; "But unfortunately, there is a catch for you to wake up,"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "If I help you wake up, fate will change, if you don't life will continue, yet darker," the cat mewed.

It all made sense to me, if I did wake up everything will change, if I don't then something terrible could happen to everyone I care about.

But the entity said there was a catch. "What's the catch?" I asked. "If I wake you up, you would wake up powerless," The cat meowed. My heart sank, but right now my powers didn't matter, all that mattered was my family and clan. "Wake me up," I said confidently.

The cat smiled at my confidence and padded up to me and pressed its nose against mine. But one question still lingered in my mind.

"Wait, are there more of you?" I asked. The cat pulled away its nose. "Always," it said and cats that glowed and shone just like this one, stepped out of the shadows next to the original cat. It was breath-taking. "Don't worry, we will come." They all said together. Before I could ask them what they meant, my feet became lighter, my strength was returning. The blackness lightened up until it became a blinding white and I could no longer see the entities.

Then I felt it. I wasn't alone, there was something… something that thumped with the cadence of my heart beat, sounding like one large heart around me, and little wisps of light appeared. I watched them with awe as they floated around. One came up to my face; it was the brightest of them all. It danced in front of my eyes. "Wake up," I heard the original entity whisper from the light.

And the background lightened yet again, but all the lights stayed with me. All the hundred lights flickered and appeared in front of me. "Wake up!" they called together.

And suddenly I could open my eyes, and I saw Fallenleaf fighting Sun viciously, the lights were still there though, floating by my side. The brightest one, the original one flew into me, in my body and gave me sudden strength, warmth, and knowledge. The others flickered beside me and I opened my mouth to speak to them. "Help them," I mewed except my voice rang softly like the entities, the lights transformed into their cat forms and charged at Sun's army around her.

And I leapt, my black pelt shining brightly, my eyes shining with knowledge, claws unsheathed, heart glowing with strength, right at Sun.

**Hey guys! I am really proud of this chapter just saying. Also I'm probably going to end this story at 30 chapters, if not earlier. Also I am so sorry I haven't been posting a lot, I started middle school 3 weeks ago I think, and it is so crazy for me… **

**They already have us busy with work and I'm getting quite overwhelmed. I will try and post as often as I can. Also I am sorry for making the chapters shorter than usual, I just find a perfect place to end it like on a cliff hanger and I don't think I should go over it so the book has some suspense, like real authors do, so sorry about that.**

**Until next time!**

**~Luna**


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry I haven't posted in soooo long guys! I've had this HUGE writers block; I had no idea what to write, until now I guess. I decided to do a completely different POV, I hope you like it! Anyway I doubt your even reading this so here's the chapter!**

**Sun's POV**

My anger roared inside me as I battled, powering me to fight ruthlessly. _He didn't love __**me**__, he loved __**her**_ I thought bitterly, I couldn't even think her name. I swiped my unsheathed claws over Fallenleaf's ear, blood ran down his face but he didn't even cry out. Instead he lunged at me trying to trip me. I jumped out of his reach and ran at him growling. Before Fallenleaf could react I smashed into him, successfully pinning him down. _Ha now he can suffer like I did_ I thought angrily. I started to lunge toward his neck, and rip his throat out. It would be painful but a quick death, but suddenly someone crashed into my back. I yowled and collapsed under the weight. Fallenleaf slithered out from my death grip. I growled in frustration and whipped around to see who it was.

I should have known she wouldn't have died that easily, I should have known that "StarClan" would have sent her back to "save her clan" from total destruction. But there was something off about her like eerie and powerful. Of course I had known she had powers but when I was around her I never felt anything like this. And her eyes, they were glassy and star-like, as if she knew everything.

Like I said, there was something off about her

She kept me under her grip for a while, looking down at me disapprovingly. "I thought you could change," she murmured softly. "I already am perfect," I spat. She shook her black head disagreeing. I hissed and leapt up, all my strength powered in that one movement.

I got out of her grip and stood up quickly ready to battle, but the she-cat stood there looking at me _Well I'm not going to wait for her to make the first move_ I thought and raced toward her ramming into her. But Ravensong did not move an inch. I narrowed my eyes at her, "H-How?" I stuttered. "You're not the only one who has gotten stronger," She meowed, sizing me up. There was something strange about the way she said it, like she wasn't her or something.

Fallenleaf joined her by her side and purred and asked if she was okay. Anger boiled up inside me and I barreled into Ravensong's side, this time catching her by surprise. She fell over and landed on her side, I pinned her down quickly. I flicked my tail at the two warriors who were standing near me and they both ran at Fallenleaf, leaving him no choice but to leave his "poor" love.

"Sun you don't have to do this!" Ravensong yelled into my ear. I paused considering it, "Yes, I do" I hissed. "But why!" she cried withering under my grip. "Revenge," I growled into her ear. My blood boiled as I lunged toward her neck, but suddenly I felt tiny pinprick claws in my back. I yowled with surprise and pain. Ravensong kicked her back legs into my underbelly, the force sending me off of her. I turned just in time to see Ravensong scooping up one of her kits, it was the cat who had clawed at my back, but the kit looked exactly like me. I froze staring at it and watched as Ravensong hurried it over to Mintdream.

Suddenly I was out of the trance and sprinted at Ravensong. She whipped around to see me jumping at her, she dodged me at the last second. I roared as she sliced at my side, I lunged out to her but she jumped over my out stretched paw and jumped on my back. My legs collapsed under her weight, she had me pinned.

I looked around and realized the fighting around us had stopped. With a jolt I noticed large eerie cats like Ravensong in the clearing, and my warriors fleeing into the forest. _No!_ I thought desperately "Yes," Ravensong responded. I threw the worst glare I could summon at her. She blinked innocently.

I slashed my front slaws at her face, making her loosen her grip just enough so I could wiggle out. I sprinted away from them as fast as I could; I knew I couldn't face them all. But I did know where I could go.

**Ravensong's POV**

_Great_ I thought. "What now?" I asked, turning to Fallenleaf who was by my side. His eyes were dark, _She's going to the Gathering... _he thought. "What do you mean she's going to the Gathering?" I asked confused. "Other Bloodclan cats and Shadowclan attacked everyone- wait a seco-" he said, then realized I had just read his thoughts. But before he could say anything else I took off into the forest. "Bring everyone!" I yelled over my shoulder.

The crisp night air whistled past my ear. I _had _to get to the Gathering.

**Sorry its short, I'll post really (hopefully) soon to make up for it**


	30. Chapter 29

**Ravensong's POV**

Before I was even there, I could hear the battle; the screeches of cats roared in my ear as my paws hit the ground, running as fast as I could to help my Clan.

The entity inside me gave me power and stamina as I sprinted through the forest. I felt like I could run forever, but I had to get to my Clanmates first.

As many thoughts that should be swirling in my head there was none. Just a peaceful hum of the presence of the entity. _Quickly_ it urged me. I replied with an "I'll try" and sped to the speeds I never knew possible.

Suddenly I was there. I could see everything.

Blood

There was so much blood.

Without another though I ran down and leapt into the battle. Before I could even take another step I felt someone jump onto my back. I hissed as I fell to the ground. The she-cat had me pinned, there was no escape. _Hind legs_ the entity reminded me. _Right, thanks_ I replied and automatically kicking up my hind legs,

My back paws met the flesh of my attacker and she stumbled off me, giving me the chance to attack. I leapt at her slicing my paws across her nose. She yowled with pain but advanced on me. I growled dangerously and tripped her, she fell into the dust on her side and I pinned her down easily. I tore my claws down her stomach making her hiss. _I wanna go, please I don't want to die here! _The she cat thought. Without giving a second thought I let her up and she tore off.

Once she left the clearing I glanced around to try and spot Sun. I squinted my eyes, looking madly around. "Looking for someone?" a familiar voice growled from behind me. I whipped around and without hesitation I leapt at my "sister" catching her by surprise. I swiftly shoved her to the ground and pinned her down. She struggled against my grip but I was too strong.

She looked up at me almost coldly, "What are you going to do huh? Kill me?" she asked, by now she was smirking because she knew the answer to that question. I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply. "Looks like we are winning" Sun commented looking at the battle behind us. "Not for long," I said raising my chin. As if I had summoned them, Fallenleaf came out of the forest, leading the large group of entity's and the Paws of Truth.

Sun hissed in annoyance as they joined the battle, our numbers almost tripling. The Clans _could _win this battle! But while they were joining the battle, I was in the middle of one. _I won't let her destroy me _I heard Sun think and snapped me back to reality. _I can't kill her, what do I do?! _I asked the entity panicking. But before it could reply Fallenleaf was at my side in an instant. I glanced at him, he met my gaze, _I'm bringing over your mom_,Fallenleaf thought at me.

I nodded, after hesitating. _What would Sweetberry do when she saw Sun again?_ I thought nervously as Fallenleaf slipped away to find her. "What are you doing," Sun growled. I spat at her to shut up, and not a moment later Fallenleaf lead a little bloodied Sweetberry over to her fighting daughters.

Sweetberry froze when she saw Sun under my grip. Sun froze and stopped fighting against me. Fallenleaf nudged Sweetberry and she took a deep breath and continued toward us. Sun glared up at me, I glared back. "What have you become?" Sweetberry sighed deeply looking at Sun. "I have always been this way," Sun hissed looking icily at her mother. Sweetberry shivered the slightest bit. "Why can't you just come home and forget about everything you've done?" Sweetberry said, almost begging. _Even after everything she's done, she still loves her _I realized. "I don't want to ever go back," Sun spat, though I could see the longing in her eyes.

Sweetberry winced and took a step back. "I-I have to go." She stammered and ran off to battle. Sun watched her leave sadly. I tightened my grip on her. She spat at my face angrily. Fallenleaf glanced at me. _I have to go too _he muttered in his brain and leapt back into the battle, leaving me alone with Sun once more.

Once again, I panicked. I knew I couldn't kill her, I could but… I'm not like her.

_If you don't know what to do with her, just knock her out, you can come back to this later _The entity said, its voice ringing in my head. I agreed and quickly banged my paw against the side of her head. The impact was massive and instantly knocked her out.

_Umm, what now?_ I thought. _Just leave her there; the impact should leave her out for a while _the entity responded. _Okay…_ I thought hesitantly leaping into the battle. I hadn't really looked at what was going on, but it definitely had gone down since I arrived. Maybe half the BloodClan cats had fled.

I looked around. The first cat that had caught my attention was Goldfur… my father. And he was battling 2 cats, and failing. Without hesitating I leapt to his side. The cat hissed in surprise, even my father looked shocked I had come to help him. I immediately I pounced on the black tom in front of Goldfur. The action brought the fighting cats back and my dad pounced on the other cat.

The black tom's leg gave out under my weight and I started tearing up his back. He yowled with pain. _I have to roll, _he thought. I jumped off right as he did, taking the chance to pin him down correctly. He hissed as I dug my claws into his flesh. Using his hind legs, he kicked them up into my underbelly and I stumbled off. He advanced on me, claws glittering dangerously in the fogged moonlight. But I did not back down. I yowled loudly and charged at him, claws at the ready.

He raked my side as I ran past. I hissed in pain, but didn't slow my run. I ran in a circle around him, confusing him, then after getting a little dizzy I leapt at his back. He yowled in surprise and stumbled to the ground where I pinned him down. I raked my claws down his side, he yowled painfully, "Don't come back," I whispered dangerously before letting him flee. I turned to see Goldfur finishing up his battle; the other cat ran after the black tom, both running as fast as they could. Goldfur turned to me.

"Thanks for… saving me when I was the worst father in the all the clans." He said, giving me a small smile. I purred, "Your welcome," I smiled back and nudged him gently. We looked around to see the Clans finishing up the battle.

The last of the BloodClan and some Shadowclan cats fled away from us. I yowled our victory, Goldfur joined in and soon every cat was yelling our victory. Smokestar came down heavily wounded. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. We all nodded, we all had wounds but not too bad. "You aren't," I said stepping up. "I know I know…" he agreed sighing. "Let us head back to our homes," He called to everyone. The cats murmured their agreement. "See you next Gathering," All the Clan leaders muttered to one another. "Where's Shadestar?" I whispered to Smokestar. He raised his eyes to the rock, and there was a dark, limp body. "He died from bleeding out too much," He breathed.

"Oh," I said. _Sun_ the entity's voice rang in my ear. My head shot up and glanced around and saw her, starting to stir. She sat up and looked around in horror. She met my gaze and shot a deadly glare and took off in the opposite direction of where her cats fled. "Sun," I gasped. She was headed toward our camp.

The entities turned into their flying lights and surged after her. "We have to go!" I yelled already running after the lights. They shone in the dark and lit the path. I heard everyone behind me but I was still the fastest. "Ra-" Fallenleaf started. "Shhh!" I hissed, seeing Sun's outline. I could hear the river and I knew she was in the process of crossing the log. The lights flickered once, sending an unknown message and surrounded Sun who was in the middle of the log. She gasped and her grip loosened a bit. I flicked my tail and everyone followed me as I stepped to the front of the log.

She looked back. She knew she didn't have a chance against us. She tried to move but the entity lights cut off her path. Sun hissed and took another step.

I saw it coming. I should have warned her, but what could I do, she was my enemy she wouldn't listen to me.

Sun slipped and gasped. "Help!" She yowled desperately. I jumped onto the log and slowly clawed my way forward. I could see she was barley managing to hang on; her claws were slipping, and her body dangling over the roaring water.

I clawed faster, I was almost there! "Help me, hurry! I'm falling!" she cried. "Hold on I'm coming!" I yowled over the river. I outstretched my paw desperately trying to get to her. She scrambled to grab onto it, but she was already falling.

Down

Down

Down

Into the raging water below. "No!" I yelled, paw still out stretched.

Splash!

I saw her golden figure fall into the ice water, I never saw her resurface again.

All this time I had been terrified of her. Frightened she would hurt my clan and my family. But even after everything she had done, like Sweetberry, she was still my family and I still cared about her, even if she tried to kill me.

I felt a soft paw on my shoulder. I looked around to see Fallenleaf looking at me sadly. "It's okay, it's time to go home." He murmured into my ear. I padded the rest of the way, leaning on Fallenleaf. I realized with a pang as the entities light lead us through the forest, that these would be the last moments I had with him. I had "stopped" my clan from feeling the wrath of Sun, and now I had to go.

We arrived in the empty camp, greeted by Mintdream and our kits. "Did you get any battle scars?" Are you hurting?" "Was it scary?" "What happened?" the kits pummeled us with questions. My heart was heavy, I couldn't speak. Fallenleaf purred, "Slow down," he smiled weakly.

The lights transformed back. "Oooh!" the kits awed. Fallenleaf laughed, I yet again said nothing.

It was my time to go, I knew it in my gut.

The one golden light left my body, my body cold without the warmth of it. It transformed back. "Ravensong of ThunderClan, it is your time to go, say your goodbyes." It called, its voice ringing in the clearing.

"You're leaving?" Honeykit asked wide-eyed. "Yes, my dear kit," I meowed tears flowing from my eyes. "Where are you going?" Sootkit asked looking up at me. "To Starclan," I murmured crying. The answer was met with yowls of protest. "Why?" "Don't leave!" "Momma don't leave!" they cried. I collapsed sobbing.

"It's okay, you can go. I understand, I love you," Fallenleaf whispered into my ear, thought I could hear the hitch in his breathing, he was crying and hurt. I kissed him tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Goodbye," The Clan whispered as I passed. Sweetberry and Goldfur stopped my path. "We're sorry we were such bad parents, you saved my life today, and I never regret being your father, I just wish we could have been better," Goldfur mewed, and I realized Sweetberry sobbing. She had lost both of her kits tonight, I couldn't imagine how that could feel. "At least you're sorry," I whispered hugging my mother and licking my father on the cheek. "Take care of my kits," I told them. They nodded and I turned away from them my paws heavy as stone.

"Thank you for everything, you saved us all, may your life in Starclan be light and full of love," Smokestar murmured resting his tail on my shoulder as I passed him. "Ready?" The entity asked from behind me. I turned around, my eyes looking over everyone. From my proud, crying parents, to my confused and crying kits. "Yes," I mewed sadly. "Goodbye," I called behind my shoulder as the night became light. Suddenly I was in a starry endless space. A light path ahead of me lit up and I knew this was the path to Starclan.

I walked down it, my paws making no sound. "Welcome," Said a voice I turned to look beside me and a familiar blue-gray cat walked beside me. "Rainstar!" I gasped. She purred and leapt a sliver barrier in front of her, she stood on the other side, and I could see the meadow. I looked behind me as if to see my clan behind me, but obviously they weren't there. I turned back to the barrier. I took a deep breath and leapt into the fields of Starclan, leaving behind my clan, my love, and my kits.

**Wow okayyyyy. **

**I cannot believe I made it this far, thank you everyone for being so supportive! I would not have done this without you!**

**I might post one more chapter on this story **

**Comment if you want me to, **

**Now that this is mostly finished I will start making another story when I get the time!**

**Thanks again**

**~Luna**


End file.
